Friends Again
by eyecanread
Summary: Five years after the war ended. The world needs patching up, so do some relationships. Zuko and Katara friendship story, or it would be if Zuko would stop messing things up! Hints at relationship further into the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't know about you but when I read a story that focuses on one or two characters I often wonder what the others are doing. This prologue is to give you the background for my story. I find it helps me put my thoughts in order and it will aid me not having to explain things within the story itself. Essentially, it'll give you an idea into what's going on in my head. (On second thought, that might be a scary thing. hehehe) **

**Since my story focuses on Zuko and Katara they don't need much mention in this prologue. If you really don't care what the others are doing then you can skip this and go to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------

**The World (Avatarverse):**

It's five years after the end of the show. After the war's end was declared there was an uneasy peace that settled over the world. Even with the endorsement of the Avatar the world wasn't ready to trust the Fire Nation. Zuko worked tirelessly to regain the integrity of his people throughout the world, but the scars were deep. Even within the Fire Nation there was unrest. Not everyone wanted the war to end – there were some who had become rich profiting off it. They resented the new world order. The new Fire Lord's life was threatened on numerous occasions.

As time progressed tensions eased, but many unfortunate things happened in the learning process which threatened lasting peace.

**The Earth King (of Ba Sing Se):**

The Earth King had regained his throne immediately. He'd garnered a greater perceptive having spent time among his people. He gave the Fire Nation colony inhabitants the choice to stay or to return to their homeland. If they stayed they had to honor his reign as his subjects. Fortunately rebel outcry was drowned out by individual acceptances.

**Ty Lee:**

She went to live on Kyoshi Island and helps train the Warriors in a few new techniques. She's the toast of the town, especially when her sisters come to visit.

**Dai Li:**

Most that were found were arrested to stand trial for treason against the Earth King. A majority disappeared and became mercenaries. Outlaws without a country. They repeatedly raided both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom towns. Their actions greatly hindered worldwide peace. Aang tried to reason with them and show them the right way, the original way, set down by Avatar Kyoshi, but few wished to listen.

**Hakota:**

He returned to the Southern Water Tribe, with what few men he had left, to try and rebuild their culture. He was greatly aided, of course, by his new father-in-law. Paku and Waterbenders from the Northern Tribe rebuilt the buildings to a glory that hadn't been seen in the south for generations. Rebuilding the people took longer. The Southern Water Tribe was the first to give their full support to the Fire Nation and its new ruler, greatly based on the word of their Chief.

**Iroh:**

His tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, did booming business thanks to the proprietor being a local hero. He was delighted to receive a real invitation to serve tea to the Earth King. He did return to the Fire Nation for a time to help Zuko's transition, but that was always meant to be a temporary situation and he did return to his shop for his retirement.

**Toph:**

She reconciled with her parents and came home. She insisted on only two conditions from them. That they not keep her a secret any more (nearly impossible, given her current fame), and that they not try to micromanage her life (of which they showed only moderate restraint). Her parents were still horrified most of the time by her behavior, but she did her best to hide her more daring exploits from them. One thing they were most proud of was that she was made an Ambassador by the Earth Kings. She also had a teaching position at Master Yu's Earthbending Academy. In the five years she had grown much taller and caught the eye of almost every boy she passed. The Duke had followed Toph back to her home town and was adopted by a local couple. He too did a lot of growing in five years. He took to visiting Toph frequently. They both enjoyed talking, having shared some of the same experiences. If you had asked The Duke (who now just goes by Duke to everyone except Toph) he would admit that he's deeply infatuated with the blind Earthbender. She, on the other hand, keeps her emotions close, so no one is sure how she feels. Katara warned her that if she had any feelings for Duke she'd better speak up fast before she looses him.

**Sokka and Suki:**

Three years after the war they got married. They only waited that long because Sokka insisted he return home to help rebuild, and Suki insisted she do the same. They kept in contact through Aang's visits and messages sent by way of Hawky. Sokka returned to the South Pole to teaching the young men to hunt, by then they were a bit older and actually listened to him – most of the time. Suki went back to Kyoshi Island to rebuild and teach the new Warriors. In the wake of the Di Li the King needed strong bodyguards and the Kyoshi Warriors volunteered. The wedded couple are now expecting their first child. They still haven't decided where to settle permanently. It's a never-ending comical battle between them.

**Mai:**

Zuko and Mai were very happy together. They decided to marry only a year after the end of the war. They agreed it would add a sense of stability to their nation, and besides, they were very much in love. All of their friends gathered in the Capital City to attend the wedding. It was elaborately planned, befitting a Fire Lord and Lady. On the eve of the ceremony Zuko and Mai were relaxing in her apartment. She would move into the Palace the next day so they were taking a last chance to be alone. Suddenly four guards entered the room. The couple expected nothing until they were brutally attacked. In no time Zuko and Mai had their attackers on the ground unconscious. Other than a few cuts, bruises, and scorched fabric they were unharmed. Zuko gathered his bride in his arms, relieved the danger had passed. As they embraced, one of the attackers, who had been sprawled out at their feet, regained conciseness. The assassin drew his dagger and plunged it into Mai's back. She died minutes later in Zoko's arms. That was also the last breath the killer took.

Zuko took Mai's death very hard. He withdrew from public life for a time. He still made political decisions, but the directives were given through Iroh. Ironically the tide of public opinion swung in Zuko's favor after that. Most believed it was out of plain sympathy.

**Aang:**

He became increasingly busy in the following years after he defeated Ozai. Trouble was always around the next corner and he seemed to run from one crisis to another. It left him feeling a little pulled in all directions. The Mechanist and Teo volunteered to rebuild the Southern Air Temple -in its original form- so that Aang would always have a home to return to; he was eternally grateful.

Aang had very little time for a relationship so he started spending less and less time with Katara. She wasn't able to accompany him all over the world this time. She had a pressing desire to help heal the physical wounds of the people on the ground, and teach other waterbenders to do the same. She learned a great deal about herself in that time, now that she wasn't constantly worrying about the safety of those she loved. She took a hard look at her life and relationships and discovered that though she loved Aang, and always would, she just wasn't _in love_ with him. She knew that pursuing a romantic relationship with him now wasn't fair to either of them; when they met again for Sokka's wedding she told him so. He took the news better than she expected. He brushed it off with a comment about her just being the first girl he'd see in a hundred years. She knew him better than that. She could tell that he was really hurting, but that was a wound even water from the Spirit Oasis couldn't heal. She wondered if he'd ever fully forgive her, only time would tell.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: If you're wondering how Sokka got Hawky back I suggest you read my story _Fortitude_. **

**I really didn't like killing Mai, but for purposes of my story she just couldn't be there and I highly doubt they would've broken up. **

**I may extend some of these into full length drabbles (especially the one about Toph) but for now this should help. If I left anyone out that you would like to know about in my little world, please let me know and I'll add them in.**

This is just the start of my first ever _chapter_ fan fiction! I really hope people like it. But if you **don't** like it **1)** it doesn't matter because I'm writing it for me anyways, and** 2)** I still would like a comment from you . XD


	2. Oasis

**AN: I don't own any of these characters and make no profit from this story.**

**Here it is! Chapter one! This started out being a simple Zutara story, but really evolved as I wrote it. Right now it has shades of Zutara but it is more about building the basis for their friendship before the relationship gets going. If you have any confusion as you read this, or in any of the chapters, please let me know. I do recommend reading the prologue. **

**Well, on to the story! **

**This is rated 'T' for later chapters.**

* * *

**Friends Again**

He found himself staring at them again. The tall portraits of the former leaders of his nation, his predecessors, his ancestors. He sighed, but the toll of the past family wrongs were not what was weighing heavy on his mind at this moment. Indeed, the world situation had greatly improved over the last several years. True, he could never fully make up for the sins of the past, not for lack of trying on his part, but a fragile peace _had_ once again been established between the four peoples. Everything had changed for the better with the reappearance of the Avatar.

An idle hand went to the skin below his left eye, well - not everything had changed. What his mind drifted to most often these days was his scar. He never said anything to anyone because he thought it would be viewed as vanity. He was the ruler of a great nation, the Fire Nation, he was expected to think of more important things. But he couldn't help it. A date had been set to sit for the court painter so that his portrait too could adorn the great hall. He had tried to put it off. He didn't relish the idea of his scarred face looking back at him ever day in giant size.

His introspections were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching down the hall. He didn't need to turn, he knew at once who it was.

"Good morning Fire Lord" her lilting voice hit odd places in his heart, making him recall his past in vivid color.

He smiled to himself. "Good morning Water Tribe Ambassador." he replied in a mocking tone. He turned to greet his old friend.

They both laughed at their formality and Katara threw her arms around Zuko. "I've been here a week and this is the first time I've seen you, other than in the summit." She said poutingly.

Zuko smiled weakly and returned her hug. "I know. I'm sorry. I've been busier that I anticipated." Zuko had invited representatives from all of the world to get to know each other and share their ideas for a better world. The meetings had gone great and now the representatives where making their ways back home. "How are Sokka and Suki?"

"They're doing fine. Sokka is trying to get Suki to pick a location for their home. He's leaning towards the South Pole and Suki wants to stay in the Earth Kingdom to train the next generation of Kioshi Warriors. I think we both know who's going to win."

Zuko grinned. "Suki." They both laughed.

Zuko's eyes drifted up the colored panels on the wall.

Katara looked at him closely when he became quiet. "What's wrong?" she put her hand on his arm.

"Would it have worked?" his voice was far-away sounding.

Something in his tone made her wait for him to continue.

"Would the water from the Spirit Oasis have worked?" he touched his scar.

"Zuko, I..." this took her completely off guard, she didn't know what to say.

He looked at her sadly, but in his eyes it was as if he wasn't seeing her. "The truth."

She swallowed and took her hand from his arm. "I don't know." she saw a look of pain cross his face. "Zuko, I'm just not sure. I saw the water do something truly incredible. It's possible it could've healed you." She had no idea he had even been thinking about such things all these years, she wondered how much he dwelt on it. She didn't know exactly how to comfort him.

Zuko came to himself a bit and shook his head. He saw the concern in Katara's eyes and it hurt him that he was the cause. He tried to smile. "Thank you for your honesty." he took her by the elbow. "Let's get out of here. There's a place I want to show you."

Katara let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She nodded her agreement, but she was positive that this wasn't the close of the subject.

* * *

Zuko and Katara parted briefly to return to their rooms to change. The place that the Fire Lord wanted to take her was within hiking distance of the palace but dress gowns weren't appropriate for the trip. Zuko was waiting by the turtle duck pond when Katara joined him. She was carrying a satchel and he gave her a questioning look.

"I stopped by the kitchen on my way. I haven't had breakfast and I'd wager that you haven't either." She smiled. "I thought we'd have a picnic at this mysterious place you're taking me."

He returned her smile. "We need to get going. We have to get there before noon."

Katara hit him in the arm. "What happens at noon? At least are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Zuko rubbed his arm. "Patience is a virtue." he laughed when she stuck out her tongue. "Very mature Ambassador."

Their laughter rang down the halls as they passed through the back gates.

* * *

The walk was pleasant, full of soft breezes and warm conversation. Katara was about to ask 'Are we there yet?' when they came around a bend in the cliff. They had crossed mostly rock, but what they came to was a thick grove of trees. It took Katara's breath away. "Oh my." she gasped.

Zuko watched her face, satisfied the secret had been well worth it.

"Where are we?" Katara asked as she ran her fingers over one of the thick trunks.

"We're not there yet." He disappeared into the trees. "Coming?" he called back.

Katara looked at him quizzically, and entered the thick foliage at the same point that she'd seen him enter. She had to keep a constant eye on his back because the path was virtually indistinguishable. "How do you kno..." her words cut off because just then they emerged into a clearing. What met her eyes was amazing and rare in this fire-centric nation. It was an oasis. It had a tall waterfall falling into a pristine sapphire pool. Long legged stork-like birds waded in the shallows. Vines and brightly colored songbirds adorned the trees. Large petaled flowers grew along the edges of the pool, their fragrance was intoxicating. All Katara could do was stand there open-mouthed and speechless.

Her reaction was more that he could've hoped for. "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. He didn't need an answer, he could see it reflected in her eyes.

"Wow."She took a step forward than twirled around trying to take it all in. "This is amazing! What's this place called?"

Zuko grinned. "It translates roughly to King's Drain."

Katara scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Oh no, that's terrible! It should be more majestic or at least dignified!"

"Like what?"

She thought for a moment. "Haven of Contentment, or something."

He nodded once in agreement. "Then is shall be renamed Haven of Contentment."

She looked at him a little wide eyed. "Can you do that?" Even as the words were spoken she knew it was a dumb question.

Zuko smiled as her face turned red with embarrassment. "One of the perks of being Fire Lord. We get to rename stuff." He chuckled and she splashed a stream of water in his face.

They chose a place on the grass near the water and spread out their picnic. "So, why did we have to get here by noon?" Katara asked as she pulled out a parchment containing dried fish.

Zuko squinted at the sun before answering. "You'll see." He took a bite of a savory dumpling. Katara had been right when she guessed he hadn't had breakfast. He discovered he really was quite hungry.

"You're so infuriating cryptic." she pouted with exasperation.

"How long are you staying in Capital City? You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Zuko said between bites.

"I'm not sure. I was originally coming only for the Summit but I heard about an outbreak of a disease in a village near here. I want to go and offer my services. I may camp in the village but it really wouldn't be too far to walk..."

Zuko waved his hand dismissively. "You will stay in the Palace. I'll provide any supplies you may need to take to the village. Just give a list to one of my stewards and they'll take care of everything. I also want you to take a palanquin back and forth. I know how you work, and I don't want you to tire yourself out needlessly. It wouldn't do you getting sick too." he saw her open her mouth to object. "I want no arguments on this."

She closed her mouth with a snap. Katara looked at him for a moment. "Thank you Zuko." she said softly.

His head came up and he searched her face but she was staring off at the waterfall contentedly. It'd been awhile since he'd heard his own name and not some title. He really liked the way she said it. He could still remember a time when his name came from her lips like a curse. The way she said it now reminded him of another girl who used to say his name. But that was a long time ago...

He felt the sun warm his face and he squinted into the sky again. He smiled and stood extending a hand to Katara. "Come on. It's time." He led her over to a rock that jut out slightly into the pool. Katara could feel some of the mist blow up from where the waterfall crashed into the azure stillness. He positioned her at the edge of the rock facing out. Zuko stood behind her so that none of her view would be obscured.

As the sun reached it's zenith a change started to occur around them. It happened slowly at first so that Katara didn't notice it right away. It was as if the very air became alive. Colored bands of rainbows hung seemingly inches from her face. Attracted by the sudden burst colors, birds from the surrounding trees dove and spiraled through the water and light. Their brilliance added to the spectacular show. Katara lost herself and reached her hand out to touch the wonder. She would've stepped off the rock if Zuko hadn't put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

This was by far the most amazing and wondrous thing Katara had ever seen. In all of her travels nothing even came close. It was like being immersed in a world of brand new colors. It was almost beyond comprehension. All too soon as the sun continued on its course and the vision faded. She finally broke her gaze and spun around to face the Fire Lord.

He was surprised, and a bit concerned, to see tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth but was unable to form words. He was taken by surprise when she threw her arms around him. He stood there with his hands at his sides not sure of what to do.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." He could feel the soft words whispered into his neck more than hear them. He ventured to put his arms around her and pull her close. He closed his eyes, it had been so long since he had an honest hug. "You're welcome."

She smiled at him as she pulled away, then walked past him towards their place on the grass. Zuko had to take a few deep breaths before joining her.

* * *

After a leisurely afternoon they made their way back to the palace.

Zuko walked Katara to her room. When they reached the door she turned and put a and on his arm. "Thank you again for today. Not just for taking me to Haven of Contentment." They both smiled at their inside joke. "It was great spending time with you again. It's been too long."

He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "Much too long." he reiterated.

She nodded her head and disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this first chapter! Let me know good or bad. Much more to come, so keep an eye out. Thank you for reading!**

For those science people out there: yes, I'm fully aware that rainbows can't be seen at noon. I figured this is the Avatarverse, and things work a little differently there. Or you could chalk it up to this being a very _special_ oasis. XD

When Zuko commeted that he liked the way Katara said his name I know she'd said it earlyer in the story but he was zoned out at the time and didn't hear her.


	3. Missing Things

**AN: I don't own the Avatar world and I gain no profit from this story, other than working out a few demons.**

**I wanted to post this Wednesday but I looked at what I had typed and didn't think it made for a very long chapter. So I decided to add on a bit of the next chapter. I think it works well this way.**

**Heartfelt thank yous to Jazzy101, banig174, and JNgirl who already found my little story! I really appreciate it!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Zuko rose early to see if everything was ready for Katara's trip to the village. When he arrived in the courtyard he was surprised to see only a steward and a servant talking.

"Has the Water Tribe Ambassador packed everything she needs?" he asked as he approached the two men.

They both bowed deeply before giving each other questioning looks. "She has all of the provisions you specified, my Lord." The steward answered tentatively.

"Then where are they?" Zuko looked around the empty courtyard. He hadn't had breakfast and he was becoming testy.

"My Lord, the Ambassador left already."

"She left? When?"

The Steward swallowed. "Not more than a half hour ago."

Zuko sighed and looked in the direction of the front gates. He was disappointed that he didn't get to see her off. "Did she take a palanquin?" He speculated he already knew the answer.

"No my Lord. She went by ostrich-horse."

The Fire Lord moaned and rubbed his temples. "Please tell me she took some guards with her?"

The Steward nodded. "Lady Katara said she didn't need them to guard her so I suggested they go as extra sets of hands."

Zuko chuckled. "That was very quick thinking. Thank you." He was relieved that she was being well taken care of. "I'm in your debt Steward.... Um..."

"Sode, my Lord." The man bowed again.

"Sode. If you ever need anything, please let me know." Zuko smiled and put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Thank you my Lord." Sode beamed as Zuko turned to walk back into the Palace and find some breakfast.

* * *

The day seemed to pass slowly for the Fire Lord. One tedious meeting followed another as the day wore on. When dinner time approached Zuko called the nearest guard over to him. He asked if the Water Tribe Ambassador had returned, or if there'd been any word. The guard went to find out and returned saying she was still out and there wasn't any news on the village. Zuko gave strict instructions that he was to be notified the minute she got back.

Dinner time came and went. Zuko retired to his private study to catch up on paperwork and wait for Katara's return.

He must have dozed off at his desk because he was woke by the sound of one of his office doors being opened. He blinked through blurry eyes as he looked to see who it was. He was expecting one of the guards, here to tell him that the Ambassador was back. When his focus sharpened he could see that it was Katara herself at his door.

He stood, and was about to ask her how the villagers were doing when he noticed the hollow look on her face. He was around the desk and leading her gently to a chair in less than a minute. He had her sit as he poured a glass of water.

She drank a sip before resting her hands in her lap. Her thumbs played with the rim, but she didn't seem to even register it's existence.

He knelt down in front of her, concern darkening his features. "What's wrong?"

Katara buried her face in her hands, completely forgetting the cup. Zuko rescued it from her lap and set it on the floor. A knot formed in Zuko's stomach.

Finally she looked up at him with dry eyes. "It was worse than I was told. Most of the elderly have died or are dying." She shut her eyes to try and block out a painful image. "The young are beginning to become sick as well. I'm not sure what's causing it yet, but I was able to cure some of the less sick." Katara's voice became less shaky as she spoke, as if telling someone lifted her burden a little.

Zuko pulled another chair over to sit in front of her. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going back tomorrow to do a little investigating. I didn't get a chance to do that today. Hopefully I'll be able to find the cause of this illness."

Zuko was silent as he thought of this current crisis to his people. He was sure he'd seen the decline of this type of situation in the last few years. This was also proving a more dangerous situation for Katara than he'd anticipated.

Katara had been watching him. "I know that look." A little corner of her mouth turned up. "That's the scowl of disapproval and worry. I assure you, I'll be fine."

He raised his eyebrow, not only was he doubting she'd be 'fine', but also he was a little surprised she could read him so well.

"I was just a little overwhelmed today. I'll know what to expect tomorrow."

Zuko grunted noncommittally and stood, moving to the back of his chair.

Katara stood and bowed before walking to the door.

Zuko was taken aback by the bow so didn't say anything until she already had her hand on the door. "Goodnight. I hope you sleep well."

She turned and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you for letting me bend your ear. Goodnight."

Plans for the next day started to form in Zuko's mind as he watched Katara disappear into the dark hallway.

* * *

The following morning Zuko rose well before day broke the black stillness of night. He dressed quickly in travel clothes and grabbed some fruit from a bowl in his room. Packed and ready to go, he was waiting in the courtyard when Katara arrived to depart.

She was surprised and happy to see him, until she noticed what he was wearing. "What do you think you're doing?" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm going with you." He gave her a winning smile.

She frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"These are my people Katara. I want to help them in any way I can."

She shook her head. "That's why _I'm_ going. Don't you have more important matters to attend to here?"

He disliked the insinuation that he use her like a tool for his people's benefit, but he let that pass.

"I should have gone with you yesterday. I want my people to know that their new Fire Lord cares for them."

She smiled lightly. "Zuko, you're not the _new_ Fire Lord; haven't been for years. You don't need to prove yourself anymore." She tried to keep her voice at a whisper, so as not to embarrass Zuko in front of the staff who were milling around.

He closed his eyes. _'Yes. I do.'_ He looked at her again. "Are we ready to go?"

Her brows knit together. "You promise that it's not about me? Because of what I said last night?"

Zuko glanced around at the servants and guards nearest to them. They were furtively trying not to look in the direction of the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Ambassador. Zuko could feel his ears become warm.

He cleared his throat. "What could be more important than my people's health? Another set of eyes and ears on this problem wouldn't hurt either."

She nodded her head slowly but still didn't look convinced. Then a mischievous smile spread on her face. "You can come... if you can keep up with me!" With that she grabbed the rains of the nearest ostrich-horse and hopped into the saddle.

She was off and through the gates almost before he could respond. He leaped onto the next-nearest and was after her in a breath, amongst angry shouts of protest from the bodyguards.

He caught up with her about halfway to the village and grabbed the rains of her mount. He pulled them both to a stop.

Katara laughed until she looked at Zuko's face. He was furious.

"What were you thinking!?" He tried to keep the timber of his voice from reaching a yell. "We aren't teenagers anymore! What if someone wanted to harm one of us? You would've led us strait into their hands!"

Her eyes were wide and frightened. "Zuko, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She had to bite her lower lip to keep it from quivering.

He sighed steam and tried to steady their two mounts. "It's fine. You didn't know there's still great unrest here. I should've warned you, but I didn't want to worry you unduly. We've just got to be very careful." His temper had cooled and he tried a weak smile.

Katara nodded her head mutely, her eyes still as big as saucers.

Zuko didn't want his words to sound too harsh, so tried to think of something to say to comfort her. A minute or two lapsed, and by then the guards had caught up with them. After reassuring his men that everything was alright, they all continued on to the village.

Katara was silent the rest of the trip there. Even after they'd arrived she only nodded to him and went in a different direction.

Zuko sadly watched her walk away, sending half of his contingent with her. What hurt more than her silence was that she didn't even want to look at him. He punished himself for snapping at her. She'd just been trying to have a little fun in these dark days and he'd stomped all over her. He felt like such an idiot.

It felt to him like those first days when he went to join the Avatar. Messing up and hurting people unintentionally was his bread and butter back then.

He had to do better. He would have to patch things up with Katara, but for now he needed to focus on the village.

* * *

**A/N: Zuko needs anger management classes. Poor stupid ruler of a nation. T_T Things start to get more interesting in the next chapter. At least, they do to me...**

**Sode is a completely made up name. Any similarities to an actual name or word is purely coincidental. (But please, let me know if I'm swearing in a foreign language.)**

_Some things you should know about me as an author:_

~ I have almost no concept of chapter lengths. I put in them what I think should go in them. They end where I think they should end. This most likely will result in a mix of long and short chapters.

~ I don't know what I'm doing with punctuation. I try. Really.

~ I write my stories on paper first, then I type them onto the computer and refine them. I have several chapters written already. They're just waiting to be typed. This doesn't mean that I'm not open to suggestions on story direction. I love hearing all ideas or guesses as to where things are going.


	4. Difficult People

**A/N: Sorry if the start of this chapter is too abrupt. I'm writing this story strait through, and I don't like to repeat myself too much.**

**As always - I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (The Legend of Aang). I only write about it to make myself happy.

* * *

  
**

Most of the inhabitants of the village stared at him wide-eyed, others bowed low to the ground. The people of his nation where not used to having dignitaries such as the Water Tribe Ambassador, much less their own Fire Lord, walk their streets.

Zuko's questioning was garnering little to no helpful information. No one seemed to know how the disease started. It seemed to effect the whole village simultaneously, regardless of who or where.

He tried to comfort those he could, but had to admit this was out of his field of expertise. He knew whatever small hope he could give these people was never going to be sufficient.

It saddened him to see his people struggling. The economy after the war was dismal at best. Starvation, theft, rioting, all had hit a peak after the war. In the years after he had gained the crown, he'd worked hard to give his people a stable footing in the world again. A footing that didn't have them standing on the backs of others.

He desperately wanted to save people as easily as he had when he was the Blue Spirit. He knew that kind of 'cut-and-run' tactic wouldn't work in the political world. He sighed. Acting that quickly and decisively, without thought of collateral damage, was in his past; buried in memories as deep as lake waters.

********

It was well after noon when he reached the other side of the village. At this end the houses made way to vast crop fields. He saw many different types of food plants in various stages of growth.

"They grow all their own food in those fields."

Katara's voice, suddenly at his side, gave the Fire Lord a start. He glanced at her. She still wasn't looking at him. _'Is she still mad at me?'_ he pondered.

"They would normally be filled with people this time of day, if everyone wasn't sick." Her eyes never left the plants as she spoke.

She looked tired. Not as worn out as yesterday, he thankfully noted. "Could it be a food item that's effecting them?" He turned his gaze to stare at the fields with her. He narrowed his eyes as if _willing_ the plants to tell him something.

She cocked her head to the side. "None of these plants are out of the ordinary varieties of food producing crops."

"The soil then?"

She nodded. "Possibly."

He looked around. "Is there anyone _not_ sick in this village?"

"There's a family up on that ridge over there." She pointed to their right.

Zuko looked in the direction she'd pointed. He could barely make out a clump of buildings rising over the village.

She crossed her arms. "I haven't been able to talk to them yet."

"Why not?" He thought it was strange that she'd let a potential lead pass by her.

Her expression turned hard. "They refuse. I asked if anyone was sick, and they told me to mind my own business."

Zuko set his jaw and grabbed hold of Katara's wrist. "Come on. They're about to get two visitors whether we're welcome or not!"

********

They trudged up the hill and came upon a beautiful stone and wood structure. Zuko pulled Katara through the main gate and up to the impressive front door. Only then did he release her wrist and drape her arm over his, in a more proper manner.

He motioned one of his guards to knock.

At the rap, a slot on the door slid to reveal a pair of worn and wrinkled eyes. "Who is it?" came a raspy old voice. "What do you want?"

Zuko nodded to the guard who then stepped where the old man could get a better look at him. "This is your Fire Lord Zuko and the Water Tribe Ambassador, Princess Katara!"

Katara winced, she hated that title. The Southern Water Tribe had risen to a state of glory that now rivaled their Sister Tribe in the north. It was true that she, being the daughter of the Chief, _would_ have the title of 'Princess', but it didn't mean she had to like it. She always insisted that if she _had_ to be addressed formally, she preferred 'Lady'.

The guard leaned a little closer to the door and lowered his voice. "You'd better let them in if you know what's good for you."

The servant behind the door glanced over the guards shoulder at the very stern-faced Monarch and the unhappy Waterbending Master. Seconds later they heard the bolt unlatch and saw the door slide open.

"Wise choice." The guard said smiling.

The worried looking old man motioned them into a very comfortable sitting room. "Wait here and I'll let my Master know he has guests." he turned and disappeared down a hallway.

Zuko instructed his guards to wait outside.

A few minutes later a finely dressed couple entered with the servant following. The man had a very dower expression, and the woman seemed to be trying to hide her face behind a fan she was fluttering.

The Master of the house motioned Zuko and Katara to sit. "Welcome to my home." Pleasant words, but his tone was far from inviting.

The couple sat and Katara took a seat across from them. Zuko was too angry to sit pleasantly, so stood next to Katara.

"What affords us this rare honor as to have two such distinguished guests in my home."

Everything the man said sounded like an insult to Zuko. The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes. "I assume you've heard about the sickness in the village?" he saw the woman flush and fan herself faster. "Has anyone in this household fallen ill." Zuko did nothing to hide the anger in his voice.

The couple glanced at each other, but said nothing.

Their apathy and uncooperative behavior was really starting to grate on Zuko's nerves. It'd been a long day of feeling unproductive, so he could feel his blood pressure rising to the point of explosion.

Katara leaned forward. "We know you are worried about your fellow villagers, and we want to assure you we're close to finding a resolution. We only wish to inquire if you yourselves require our assistance." Her voice virtually dripped honey as she spoke.

Zuko looked at her sharply. _'How can she be nice to these... these people!'_

Katara was unfazed by the monarch's glower, instead she gave everyone her best and most winning smile.

The effect on the couple was clear. They immediately started to relax. The wife even ventured a small smile in return.

"We know your time must be precious so we won't take up too much more." Katara brushed a hand subtly against Zuko's leg as he was about to say something.

The man across from her sat up a little straiter, lifting his chin. "It's no imposition. We always have time for royalty."

Katara nodded her head in a gracious thank you.

The man continued, "In answer to your question, no one within these walls is ill."

Katara smiled at him. "I'm so glad to hear that." She stood to leave. "We should be going soon."

Zuko watched her in a state of shock. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was willing to follow Katara's lead.

She walked a step to the door. "Oh, by the way, I noticed your beautiful garden when we came in. I was wondering if I could beg a tour before we leave."

At this the woman broke into a big grin. "Of course Princess. It would be my pleasure."

Katara followed the woman out into the slackening afternoon sun. Zuko followed mutely.

As they went through the garden the woman expounded on the origin and name of every exotic plant. Zuko had to admit the variety was amazing. It even rivaled the palace gardens, only in smaller size. They had plants from all over the world. The party came around a corner and were met with a field of white flowers. Each delicate petal swaying lightly on thin stalks.

Katara bent down to look more closely at the white flowers with red-flame centers. She stood without touching them. Zuko's eyes went wide when he saw the plants and was about to say something when Katara cut him off again. "You have a beautiful place here. And your garden is so grand. Do you grow your own food here as well?"

The wife lifted her chin a little. "We grow only a little, the rest of the food we bring in from all over the world. Our tastes are too diverse to be supported by a common garden."

Katara smiled. "Of course. Well, we should be on our way now." She turned towards the front gate. The rest of the royal party had no choice but to follow.

The couple bid them farewell. As soon as the gates closed and they'd gone partway down the hill Zuko looked at Katara in disbelief. "Wow."

She glanced at him as they continued walking. "I know! I've never seen that many poisonous White Jade plants before. There must've been hundreds. They're rare in the Earth Kingdom, but they obviously like this volcanic Fire Nation soil."

Zuko stopped and put a hand on her arm. "No. I mean you. You were amazing, a true diplomat."

Katara blinked at him in surprise. "They didn't seem to be responding to the direct approach." She shrugged. "I've always heard you could catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

Zuko shook his head. "I was about to tear that guy's arms off or declare war on his family. I don't know how you kept your cool."

She looked at him for a few seconds with an unreadable expression. "I've had practice dealing with difficult people." She said the words calmly and without guile, then turned and continued walking down the hill.

Zuko's body went cold. He sighed and followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: I left it as implied that the bodyguards went everywhere with Zuko and Katara. I hope that wasn't too vague. Please let me know if it was, and I'll make more mention of them. **


	5. Truths

**A/N: Surprise! Two chapters in one week! Shocking, I know! hehehe I'm sure you don't mind.**

**I'm snowed in right now so have a little more time to type (as long as the power holds). Also, I wanted to get you this chapter because I didn't like leaving Katara and Zuko in the middle of a fight. Hopefully Zuko won't be such a speak-first-think-later jerk from now on. **

**Ah... we can dream...**

**As per norm, I don't own most of these characters. Except Axiom. He's mine. You can't have him.

* * *

**

Katara hadn't spoken to him the whole return trip to the Palace. Zuko was beside himself. He had to make up for his harsh unthinking behavior and words of that morning. Her cold behavior towards him made him shiver, despite the warm weather of the early summer evening.

She wouldn't even look at him when they got back to the courtyard and dismounted. He didn't trust his words not to annoy her further, so he let her walk away in silence.

********

Later in his office he paced up and down, papers and a meal abandoned on his desk. He was deep in thought about Katara when there was a rap on the door. "What?" he bellowed as he continued his trek back and forth through the room. There wasn't an answer, so he angrily marched over to the door and jerked it open.

He was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, looking at him with pain touched with fear.

His face fell, he'd done it again. He'd hurt her.

Zuko tried to recover. "Oh... Hello."

Katara smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her skirt with the palm of her hand. "If you're busy I can come back later." She backed, taking a step away from the door.

He put up a hand to stop her. "No. Wait." He was pleased to see her halt her retreat. "Won't you please come in?"

She seemed to waver as she made the decision, and for a minute he thought she would flee. To his delight she walked past him into the room. He pushed the door to, and went to stand near his desk.

He waited, but for a minute she just stood there. She looked around the room like it was her first time seeing it. Occasionally she would look at him, but then her gaze would wander off again.

Katara was standing in the middle of the floor clasping and unclasping her hands nervously. Her wandering eyes fell on the tray of food on his desk.

Zuko followed her gaze. "Are you hungry?" he asked moving to offer her some of the food.

"No. I was... I hope I'm not interrupting you." She stilled her hands, pressing them into her skirt.

He waved a hand in dismissal of the idea. She was being formal around him again. He never wanted that from her. "I wasn't doing anything important." He motioned for them to sit, and they moved into two chairs at one end of the room.

Katara sat staring at a point on the wall above his desk.

Zuko watched her. There was definitely something bothering her, and he was sure he knew what it was. He cleared his throat, "Katara, I want to apologize for my behavior this morning."

Her head snapped around to look at him and her eyes were wide.

"I was harsh and I know I hurt you. It's my fault for not alerting you to the dangers here." He was saddened to see a tear roll down each of her cheeks. He immediately left his chair, and knelt in front of her.

She buried her face in her hands shaking her head slowly from side to side.

Zuko was at a loss. He had no idea he'd hurt her this badly. "Katara?"

She lowered her hands. Searching her face he was confused to be greeted by a smile.

She wiped the last traces of tears off her cheeks and shook her head again. "I thought you were mad at _me_. I was being so stupid, and I shamed you by doing something undignified."

Zuko leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He looked at her, "I only said those things because I was so scared. You're a dear friend." He put a hand on his chest. "You saved my life. If anything happened to you..."

She threw her arms around him, effectively stopping all further conversation.

They separated and smiled at each other. Zuko stood and Katara looked up at him.

Zuko noticed somewhere along the way she'd taken hold of his hand (or maybe it was the other way around). He gave it a light squeeze. "Are you hungry?"

Katara laughed, and it was a beautiful sound to his ears. "Starving."

Zuko retrieved the tray, and they sat sharing the food and talking, well into the night.

* * *

Zuko had to return to matters of state the next day and couldn't accompany Katara back to the village. He said goodbye, but not before he gave her guards special instructions to keep a eye on her, and report directly back to him.

The plight of the villagers still weighed heavy on Zuko's mind. He put out a decree requesting that neighboring villages and towns help provide food for the people. He was greatly heartened when there was an almost instantaneous and overwhelming response. Not only food was given, but also other daily needs were provided for. It made his heart swell with pride that his fellow countrymen would come together when times were hard.

Katara didn't return to the palace that night, opting instead to stay in the village and get an earlier start the next morning.

When she didn't return the next few days, she decided to take one of the recently vacated houses in the village. Zuko thought that was a fine idea, though he missed talking with her.

A week later soil samples were taken to test for toxins. They needed to be brought to Palace City so the scientists there could take a look at them. Katara decided to bring them herself, and Zuko looked forward to seeing her again.

Unfortunately, when she arrived he was in a very important meeting and wasn't able to meet her. Several hours later when things had been concluded to mutual satisfaction he was finally able to break away. He wanted to head directly to find Katara, but was stopped when he was greeted by the head of her protection detail.

General Axiom was an older man. He was a war veteran and highly respected by all levels of the military. He was no stranger to dangerous situations, and he had the scars to prove it. Which is why it struck Zuko as odd, and a little frightening, when the man glanced around nervously before speaking.

Axiom bowed. "Sire may I speak with you?"

Zuko nodded his head for the man to continue.

He glanced up and down the hall again. "If we could go somewhere a little more private?"

Zuko was sure the General would jump out of his skin at the slightest sound. He quickly ushered him into his study and shut the doors. Zuko walked behind his desk and sat down.

Only then did the soldier start to relax. Zuko's forehead wrinkled in concern. "What's this about General? Are you having problems in the village?"

An odd half-smile played on the guard's lips, but in the next second it disappeared. "It's about Lady Kat... The Ambassador."

Zuko sprang out of his chair. "Is she alright?" He couldn't hide the concern from his voice, and was embarrassed to realize that it came out a bit louder than he would've liked.

He saw the General's eyes widen slightly at the Fire Lord's outburst. "The Ambassador is fine. She's safe and well.

Zuko knew the General was overstating things to reassure him, but he let the man continue.

"The Ambassador wouldn't want me to tell you this but, in the last week the food and medicine stores have been repeatedly raided and vandalized." The General looked around as if someone would walk in at any minute.

Zuko was shocked. "Why am I just hearing about it now?" he demanded. He could feel his temper starting to flare again.

"Lady Katara expressly forbade us from coming to speak with you. She said she could handle the situation fine on her own. She also had some choice words about you being a very busy man, and her being a Waterbending Master, but I'd rather not repeat those Sire."

Zuko smiled despite his annoyance. That _did_ sound like Katara. He sighed, "Do you have any leads?"

The General shook his head. "Not as yet, but my men are searching the area and asking around."

Zuko sank back into his chair and sighed again.

General Axiom shifted nervously from foot to foot. "There's something else Sir."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and waited for the man to continue.

The General cleared his throat and looked for all the world like he was going to run.

"Spit it out Axiom." Zuko had that feeling on the back of his neck like he was about to get bad news.

"I don't know how to say this my Lord, but for the last few nights, as soon as evening falls we... we loose track of Lady Katara." He winced, knowing he was delivering news that didn't ensure his continued good health.

Zuko was out of his chair and around his desk in a second. "What do you mean you _loose track of her_!?"

The General struggled to maintain his ground. The Fire Lord was about an inch shorter, but his presence was undeniable. "Just that Sir. She disappears. I've increased the guards, upped the patrols, but every night when someone checks on her she's gone. She's always back the next morning but no one ever sees her come or go." He looked exasperated.

"Have you confronted her about it?" Zuko knew now he _had_ to talk to Katara.

"I did the first time it happened. She told me it was nothing to be concerned about. I told her I'd at least have to inform you about it, and I was sure you wouldn't approve."

Zuko nodded once. "Correct. Go on."

"She told me that I was not to do that and then..." The General shivered.

Zuko watched the man curiously.

"...I couldn't move. She was waving her arms in forms I'd never seen before. She asked me again if I was going to come tell you about what was going on, and to my horror my head shook no! After that I was released. Well Sire, I'm not too proud to tell you that I ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me!"

Zuko's brows knit together in a scowl. _'What's she up to.'_ "Thank you for telling me General. I really appreciate it. Sometimes the Ambassador doesn't know what's good for her."

General Axiom bowed and moved towards the door. As he got there he turned. "My Lord, you wouldn't tell Lady Katara that it was me who told you? Would you?" He had that nervous look again.

Zuko suppressed an amused smile. "I promises you, she won't hear it from me."

Satisfied, the General nodded and left the office.

Zuko was musing over the news, when a servant passed by the open door. He quickly summoned her in. "Would you know the current location of the Water Tribe Ambassador?" he asked when she was done bowing.

The girl nodded. "I just delivered lunch to her room. She should still be there."

"Thank you, that's what I needed to know." Zuko waved his hand to dismiss the girl.

He immediately left to find Katara, dark thoughts clouding his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Somebody's in _trouble_... Though really, Zuko should jump in the Turtle-Duck pond when he gets like this _before_ he talks to anyone.**

You may notice I don't spend much time describing places and clothes. I'll do it if it's relevant to the story, but I find lengthy descriptions slow the dialog and the feeling of a story. If you're curious about what someone is wearing, or what a place looks like, I'll gladly describe it to you in a message.

**That reminds me... if you have _any_ confusion about what's going on please let me know! I try to make my writing clear but sometimes I get caught up in what's happening in my head, and I forget to tell you (who can't see inside my head) what's going on.**


	6. Arguments

**A/N: I don't own Zuko or Katara. I don't make any profit from this story. But I really wouldn't mind if Bryan and Mike saw it and decided to do a epilogue to the show, using this story as a script. winkwinkhinthint**

**I hope I'm not making Zuko sound like _too_ much of a patronizing jerk. There's a reason that he's sort of like that to Katara in my story, but that'll be revealed later. *evil cackle***

**Now, on with watching Zuko implode. *makes some popcorn and sits back to watch the show*

* * *

  
**

When Zuko reached Katara's door he was somehow able to restrain himself enough to knock normally.

Instead of kicking it in.

Katara answered, and smiled brightly at seeing her friend. The smile died when she saw the scowl he was giving her. She motioned him in. "What's wrong?" she asked, but it came out sounding more like 'what'd I do now'.

He stormed into the room, brushing past her. "I've heard some disturbing reports of what's going on in the village."

Katara paused in the act of shutting the door. She squinted, and finished closing the door with a swift bang. She whirled around to glare at Zuko. Their eyes locked in mutual defiance. "Hello Katara. How are you? I'm glad to see you're safe."

The mocking words bit into Zuko and his hard expression slipped momentarily.

She crossed her arms and stared at the Fire Lord like he was a 'thing' to be crushed. He'd seen that look before.

Zuko regained his composer as he remembered why he was so upset. "Raids? Vandalism? And you didn't see fit to tell me!?" He punctuated his words by waving his arms.

Katara huffed indignantly. "There was no need to worry you. I'm very capable of handling things on my own."

"So you're going to catch these people yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! Don't you think I have the ability?" She lifted her chin a little.

Flashes of past battles with, and against the girl before him, ran through Zuko's mind. "That's not the point!" he growled.

"What _is_ the point then!?"

Clouds of anger passed over his features when he realized he didn't have a good answer for that. His mind reeled as it looked for something to say. Anything!

He almost smiled when it came to him. "It's my country. Whether you could handle the situation or not is irrelevant, I had a _right_ to know about what was going on. If action needs to be taken, that should be my decision alone. Don't forget, you're a guest in this land."

He saw her open her mouth to respond, then shut it swiftly. He could've cheered out loud at his victory. Instead, he took a deep breath. "I've also heard that you disappear at night." He said it in menacing low tones. "Where do you go?"

He saw a look pass briefly behind her eyes, but it was too quick for him to tell what it was.

"None of your business!" She said icily, narrowing her eyes again.

He heard the warning in her voice but didn't heed it. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? What? Do you have a boyfriend out there waiting for you!?"

He knew he'd gone too far, even before he saw the reaction build within her.

Katara reached behind her and flung the door back open. "Get _out_!" she screamed, scaring some servants that happened to be standing in the hallway.

Zuko paused for a moment. He knew he should say something, but he didn't know what. _'She probably wouldn't listen anyway.'_ he mused ruefully. As he walked past her and out the door, he watched her. She wouldn't look at him again. It stung.

As he reached the hallway he mumbled back to her, "We'll talk more later."

He cringed when Katara yelled '_Ha!_' and slammed the door at his back.

* * *

For several hours after their encounter Zuko strode around the palace in an angry daze. As he walked he became less angry, and really started to think about the situation.

_'Isn't Katara a Master Waterbender, a Bloodbender? She could take care of herself, right?_

_What was she doing out there that she didn't need, or want the guards along?What **was** she doing out there?'_

He stopped in his tracks. "Was I right?" He breathed out the words. _'Did she have a boyfriend?'_

He wasn't sure why it pricked him to think that. He scowled. _'What if the guy was someone she thought her family wouldn't approve of? That would make her want to conceal the truth.'_ He didn't like the idea of her sneaking around with a guy who wasn't worthy of her.

He continued his walk, now at a slower, more thoughtful, pace. He shook his head and smiled._ 'Why am I even thinking about Katara and some mythical boy. It probably has nothing to do with that.'_

When he came around a corner he paused to watch a training session for the palace guards.

His eyes widened with self-blame. _'What if I drove her to escape her guards for awhile? I'm used to being constantly watched, she's not!'_ Things weren't going his way in this argument with his mind.

He thought about Katara. _'Maybe I was too hasty snapping at her. She's a rational person. I'm sure whatever she's doing she has a good reason to keep it a secret.'_ He groaned and slapped his forehead when he thought of what he'd said to her. And worst of all, how he'd said it. "She hates me." _'She has every right to.'_ "I must've sounded like a controlling, overprotective brother."

He set off again through the Palace. This time he knew that if he ever wanted to return to Katara's good graces he'd have to do some serious pride-eating. And probably groveling.

He grimaced. ...And with any luck he could escape without bleeding.

* * *

When he arrived back at her door he took a moment to smooth himself out before knocking. There was no answer, but he was expecting something like that. He tried the door handle and to his amazement he found it unlocked. Sticking his head into the room he called her name. When there was again no answer, he entered, looking around he found the room empty. He sighed.

Just then a servant girl came in from the opposite side of the room. Upon seeing the Fire Lord she dropped the towels she was carrying. "Oh! My Lord. Do you need anything?" She was so surprised that she forgot to bow, but that really didn't matter to Zuko.

Zuko realized then how it must've looked, him standing in the Ambassador's private chamber without her there. "Yes. I'm looking for Lady Katara." He tried to sound imperious, but feared he sounded like a schoolboy caught cheating.

The servant girl nodded. "She's gone Sire."

He frowned. "Did she say when she'd be back?"

The girls eyes widened. "My Lord, I thought you knew. She took everything with her..."

He didn't even let her finish the thought, he dashed out of the room throwing a 'thank you' behind him. _'What have I done!'_ He'd driven one of his oldest and dearest friends to run away from him.

When he reached the courtyard he found it deserted. Missed her again!

He then went in search of anyone with information on Katara's whereabouts. Luckily, one of the first people he came across was General Axiom.

The General bowed and smiled at the younger man.

Zuko nodded and tried to return the smile, but failed miserably. "Good to see you're well General. I was wondering if you knew which direction the Water Tribe Ambassador was headed?"

Axiom put a hand on his sword absentmindedly. "She said she was headed back to the village for a short time, then she was moving on." He looked a little puzzled at the Fire Lords question.

Zuko looked intently at the man. "Did you send any guards with her?"

The General swallowed hard. "No Sire. She said that she no longer needed them. I questioned her about that and she said she had your approval."

Zuko shut his eyes.

"My Lord, was I wrong? I had no reason to doubt her word on the matter."

Zuko looked at him understandingly. "It's fine. You did nothing wrong. I didn't know she was going until she was gone."

General Axiom nodded, his own understanding of the situation coming into focus.

Zuko turned and slowly walked away. He somehow made his way back to the throne room and climbed the dais. He sat there with a scowl on his face for who knows how long. His mind was racing, he desperately wanted to follow Katara, but he didn't want it to seem like he was chasing her. She had her own life to lead. He knew it was best just to let her go, but the tight feeling in his chest wasn't letting him readily accept that.

His brooding was interrupted by a guard entering at the far end of the room. Following behind him Zuko could see the servant girl that'd been in Katara's room earlier.

He looked at the two curiously as they approached. The girl's eyes couldn't get much wider. She looked like she was about to faint. He knew the feeling, he'd felt that way in this room a time or two in his younger days. The throne was an awe-inspiring and frightening thing to walk up to if you're not used to it.

The guard and the servant both bowed. "My Lord this girl found something in the Water Tribe Ambassador's room that's addressed to you." The guard almost had to push the girl in front of him.

Zuko stood. He wasn't going to wait for someone to get it for him, he bent the fire down from in front of him, and started descending the dais.

Zuko reached the bottom and stood in front of the servant girl. He extended his hand but she didn't move. Fear had gripped her. He smiled kindly. "It's alright, I don't bite. May I see what you found?"

His soft words soothed her, and she smiled shyly. "It's a letter." She placed the small scroll in his hand and bowed again.

He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Thank you." The guard led the girl out the direction they'd come in.

Zuko looked at the scroll in his hand. It was heavier than its size would indicate. It was tied with a blue ribbon. "Katara." he breathed.

At once he went to his office so he could read the note's contents in private.

He gently untied the ribbon and unfurled the parchment. Something blue flashed as it fell, and he reflexively caught it. Opening his hand his breath hitched. Katara's necklace.

If he was concerned before, now he was petrified. He held his breath and read the note.

_Zuko ~_

_I received an urgent message and had to leave quickly. I tried to find you._

_Please don't come after me. I mean it!_

_I need you to hold my necklace for me awhile. I'll send for it later._

_~ Katara_

_I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you._

The last line had been hastily scrawled at the bottom, almost as an afterthought. Many images ran through the Fire Lord's head as he contemplated the message.

Zuko's vision began to blur. A tear escaped his right eye and ran down his cheek. He looked at the necklace in his hand. The stone was cold, and reflected the lamplight with unearthly depth. He had gazed at it this closely many times before, but back then all it'd represented to him was a means to his goals.

He now knew how much it meant to Katara. She'd never part with it unless she was going somewhere it would be in danger. Where _she'd_ be in danger.

_'I'm sorry Katara, I'm going to have to go against your wishes. I don't know what's going on, or what kind of trouble you're in, but I **am** going to find you. And help you if I can.'_

Zuko sank into the nearest chair. Many tears followed the first trailblazer as the postscript hit home. _'Disappointment?'_ "Oh Katara. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to title this chapter **_**Zuko's Arguments With Himself,**_** but I thought that would be too long a title. XD**

**When I originally wrote this chapter there was no note. As I typed I thought, **_**'Would Katara just leave without saying something? She'd at least want to get the last word in!'**_** It took off from there. Of course, this effectively scrapped half of the next chapter... Because of that, it'll take me a little more time to rewrite/type the next chapter. But that just makes you want it more! Right?**

I realized while writing this chapter, and the next, that there's a shocking lack of bending in this story up to this point. Action coming, maybe even some Zutara-esk moments (Katara in a bar – that's all I'm saying). Thank you for sticking with me so far!


	7. Freedom

**A/N: I own nothing, I gain nothing, you steal nothing. OK?**

**Wow, this was a hard chapter to write, but I did it! As I mentioned before, I had to rewrite most of this chapter. I had to lengthen some things, and completely remove others. I think it's much better now. **

Like you'd even know the difference. 8P

**I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too unbearable. I got caught up in holiday madness. Ah, before I forget: MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

  
**

By the time Zuko had pulled himself together and gotten to his bedchamber it was already turning dark outside. The door clicked closed behind him as he walked to the other side of the room. There, laying in front of him on a table, was a small iron box Toph had crafted for him. Zuko ran a hand over it's smooth surface. It wasn't ornate like some of his palace treasures but considering who had made it, and how, it was priceless to him. He removed the key and opened the lid. Inside was an inscription, which Toph said Sokka had helped with.

_'I forgive you.'_

He smiled. He often wondered if it was forgiveness for the war, or just burning her feet. He'd never had the courage to ask her. She'd either be embarrassed, and she'd hurt him. Or she might have forgotten about the burning, and reminding her would only make her want to hurt him.

Zuko took Katara's necklace and laid it gently on a piece of red silk inside the box. It's blues contrasted against the red, almost mocking him for his past. He gazed at it and slowly shut the lid. He locked it and took the key, tossing it onto his bed.

He removed his heavy armor and rubbed his tired neck, then stripped off his robes. _'I have to go after her. I can't send anyone, she'd turn them away.'_ And if she was in trouble he didn't want to embarrass her by exposing it to the world. Fortunately he'd already formulated a plan and set it in motion.

He went to his closet and got out two bags. One large travel bag and a smaller black one, meant to be carried on his back. He set them both on his bed.

He knew he didn't have the freedom to just run after her. For one thing his people would worry something had happened to him if he disappeared suddenly. There would be an all out manhunt for his return.

For another thing, how would it look chasing after the Water Tribe Princess alone. He rolled his eyes, he could hear the gossip now. That's why his current plan seemed so perfect.

He'd told his people he was going to visit his Uncle in the Earth Kingdom and that he would be traveling with the Avatar. That way there would be no questions asked and no need of guards for the journey. He didn't like using his friends and family as alibis without their knowledge, but this was an emergency. He was sure they'd understand.

Zuko laid his sheathed twin blades in the bottom of the largest bag and placed travel clothes on top of them. In the smaller black bag he put in only the essentials he would need for the mission. He'd told his men he was going to meet the Avatar that night at his private dock. It was only a short distance from the palace and wouldn't be requiring an escort.

Zuko pulled his familiar black stealth suit from the back of the closet. It'd been many years since he'd laid eyes on it. He was surprised it wasn't moth-eaten. When he slipped on the tunic he found his shoulders were much broader than they once were. The shirt was snug but it still had some give to it, so he decided to wear it.

He ran his hand along his chest and down one arm, smoothing the material. He sighed at the memory of the last time he'd worn it. That was one of the times he'd witnessed Katara's infinite compassion and strength. She had kept her cool and _not_ done the unthinkable to a man she hated.

She had a fiery temper, just as he did. He'd been witness to, and on the receiving end of, that temper before. But she didn't let it get the better of her. She knew when it was appropriate to act and what was proper to say. He thought about the snobbish couple in the village and he sighed again.

Zuko was a firebender, restraint had been drilled into him from an early age, but Katara was the one who showed the greatest restraint he'd ever seen. Its like he still has yet to see.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He had allot of work to do on his control when it came to what he said and did when he was angry.

Zuko picked up the key to Toph's chest from where he'd tossed it, and tucked it into his tunic over his heart. He rested his hand over it a moment before continuing to pack.

He knew he would be watched as he left, so he decided to at least look the part of a traveling dignitary to start out. So he slipped his more formal royal travel clothes on over his blacks. His guards weren't happy that he was setting out alone, especially at night, but in this instance they had no choice.

Zuko was ready, and after a few last minute instructions he left by the palace's side gate. As soon as he was well out of sight of anyone in the palace, he stopped to remove his outer clothes. He strapped on his swords to his back. He covered his swords with a dark cloak and hood, and shouldered the smaller black bag. Zuko had passed the royal stables on the way out, and availed himself of an ostrich-horse for the journey.

As soon as he'd hidden his robes, he mounted and headed towards the village at top speed.

_'I'm coming Katara.'_

********

It wasn't long before he reached the outskirts of the village. All was dark and quiet, belying the things happening there of late. He tied the ostrich-horse and made his way directly to the house Katara had been staying in.

The house was dark as he suspected it would be, though he wondered if that was good or bad. He stealthily slipped in a side window. He didn't want to alert anyone to his presence, even Katara for fear she'd run or fight. He started searching the house. He wasn't only looking for the girl herself, but also any clue to what she'd been doing the last few nights.

After a thorough search of the house yielded nothing, he pondered what to do next. There wasn't any sign in the house that Katara had even been here lately. He'd suspected that whatever Katara was involved in it had something to do with the thefts of supplies. If that was true she would've sought out whoever was responsible in the most obvious location.

A little further from the village there was a small port town. It was usually filled with disreputable characters flowing on and off the ships that passed through. If he was looking for a thief, that town is where he'd start.

Piracy had been on the rise since the end of the war. As navy sailors returned home to poverty they decided to make their own way by any means. Most only knew the sea so some became honest tradesmen and fishers, but regrettably others became pirates, content to profit off others.

Zuko left the house through the window he'd entered by. He made his way back to his mount and they circled the edge of the village, headed towards the port.

When he reached the town it could've been early afternoon rather than well after midnight. If the number of people milling about were any indication. Loud music, and the smells of greasy food and booze filled the air. Zuko pulled his hood a little further forward, though he shouldn't have worried about blending into this crowd. Most didn't care or were too drunk to mention his scar. Others sported scars of their own.

Zuko's stomach turned at the thought of Katara in a place like this. He had no idea where to find here, or if she was even there. He decided to go into the first bar he came to, if nothing more than to get out of the street. He sidestepped a man who was falling out of the door backwards. He shook his head at the man who passed out where he fell, then turned back to the door. When Zuko entered he was hit with the reek of stale alcohol and spices. There were also a few other smells he didn't want to identify. He had to stop and brace himself to keep from gagging as his eyes watered.

When he was able to focus again he looked around the room. The lowlifes that frequented places like this usually knew what was going on. If they were sober. So he was at least _hopeful_ about getting information. The dark room was mostly full of men in various stages of sobriety. There were a few women, but most of them wore the uniform of this establishment or were otherwise 'working'.

Zuko sank carefully into a chair by the door. He could hear snatches of conversation, and he strained his good ear to anything useful. After a few minutes a waitress came over to take his order. He tried to wave her away but she insisted he order something if he was going to stay. He sighed and stood telling her he would just order at the bar. She frowned, but left him to tend to another table.

He made his way over to the bar and sat on one of the stools trying to decide what to order. He was just about to give up and leave when two men stumbled over and stood next to him. They were obviously a little worse for the drink, and they didn't even seem to notice Zuko standing there, even though one of them almost stepped on his foot.

"This place iz great." the man closest to Zuko slurred.

His friend leaned over and put an arm across the first man's shoulders. That motion almost sent both men to the floor, but Zuko put a hand out to brace them. They continued talking as if nothing happened.

The first man leered openly at a particularly pretty waitress that was passing by. The uniforms left little to the imagination. "Tha decor here's nice."

His friend grinned in an way that made Zuko sick. "You think this place is good? I shoo take you over to tha Blue Penguin. All tha waitresses there 'r Water Tribe!" He emphasized the last two words by poking his buddy in the chest twice.

Zuko's brow shot up, but he didn't show any other indication that his full attention was now on their conversation.

The first man whistled through his teeth. "You mean all dark skin and wavy hair? I wonders if those girls need any 'warming up' after live'n on ice." He nudged his buddy in the ribs.

They both laughed uproariously at themselves.

Zuko left hurriedly, he wasn't going to order nor did he want to hear the rest of that conversation.

********

Zuko took a few deep breaths when he stepped outside. The air wasn't much cleaner than indoors, but there was a distinct smell of the sea that calmed him. He had a twinge of almost homesickness for the open ocean. All those years at sea he'd hated it because he'd felt it was forced on him. Hunting then chasing the Avatar. He had been the Angry Prince too stupid to appreciate his own freedom.

He loved his Nation and its people but sometimes...

Guilt for coming on this mission to find Katara, and the lies he had to tell to get here, weighed heavy on him. He knew he'd have to face the music and go home eventually, but right now he relished his freedom, if only temporary. It made him feel like a teenager again. Like _Prince_ Zuko or the Blue Spirit, not Fire Lord Zuko ruler of a nation.

Zuko made his way up the street until he came to a slightly larger building with an oddly painted picture of a blue penguin on the sign. At least that's what Zuko thought it could've been. The animal looked like one of Sokka's drawings, which wasn't helped by the fact that much of the paint was chipping away.

Zuko chuckled at the thought of the Water Tribe Warrior's artwork. Then he sobered when he thought of what the man would say if he knew why he was here. Sokka was very protective of his sister, though in Zuko's experience she did most of the protecting between the two. But Zuko knew that if anything happened to Katara while in the Fire Nation, Sokka would hold him personally responsible. And Zuko would let him.

Zuko ascended the two steps to the door and entered. Music from a live band sounded in the corner. They were playing something reminiscent of a Water Tribe and a Fire Nation song mixed together. It wasn't totally unappealing, though not well played and way too loud.

He'd prepared himself this time for the smell, but it impossibly didn't reek as bad in this place. His eyes swept the room. It was definitely a Water Tribe theme. The waitresses were indeed all darker skinned Water Tribe women. They wore the traditional blue, but their outfits were highly impractical for cold climates. They left even less to the imagination than the others. If such a thing were possible.

Zuko didn't recognize any of the women milling about the tables. If it hadn't meant an extended search, he almost would've been relieved. Almost.

He let out the breath he'd been holding. He chuckled at his own jumpiness.

Then he heard it. At once he knew it over the music, over the talking and clink of glasses.

It was Katara's distinctive melodic laugh.

* * *

**AN: I know! Completely different from my previous chapters. I hope I didn't throw anybody off. **

**Before now Zuko was running on self pity and adrenaline, now he's actually taking time to reflect. Seems like poor timing on his part, but...**

And may I just say, SQEEE Sokka drawings!

Okay, I'm good now.


	8. Katara

**A/N: I don't own the characters (sadly), but this story is my baby.**

**Sorry about this chapter funniefriend1245. I hope you keep reading after this. ; )

* * *

  
**

Zuko wove his way between the tables trying to locate the source of the laugh. Praying with every breath he was wrong.

Then he saw her. She was sitting at a table with three other people. There was a man wearing a red cloak with his back to Zuko, a woman siting across from the cloaked man, and a man sitting next to her. The last man was big. It was hard to make out exactly how big while he was sitting, but Zuko estimated that he was well over six foot tall and extremely muscular.

The most disturbing part of this scene was Katara. Even looking directly at her, he couldn't believe it was her. She was wearing one of the bar's uniforms. He observed that she was somewhat drunk. And worst of all, she was draped all over the larger man's lap. Zuko didn't like the way the man had a possessive hand on her hip.

As he approached them he was spotted by the other woman at the table. "Hey there handsome. You coming to join the party?" She laughed and gulped down the last of her drink.

Katara turned smiling to look at the newcomer. Her smile faltered considerably when she looked into the Fire Lord's golden eyes. She quickly checked herself, and once again plastered the smile from moments ago. She jumped up. The big man grumbled and tried to haul her back down, but she slapped his hand away. (Which seemed to greatly amuse his friends.)

The other girl at the table looked between Zuko and Katara. "You know this guy, Ahnah?"

Zuko glanced at the girl then back to Katara. His emotions where all over the map. He didn't know if he was more sad, angry, disgusted, shocked or embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come.

It didn't matter anyway, because Katara threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He had to put a hand on her back and one on her thigh, bracing himself so they wouldn't fall. She further shocked him into silence by placing a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Lee!" Katara squealed. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She leaned in and hissed in his ear, "Play along."

When she let go he put her down. He was still somewhat dazed. She grabbed hold of his hand and turned back to the table. "This is my old friend Lee. We're going to do some catching up." She winked at the girl. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Katara swayed a bit as she dragged Zuko towards the back room. Zuko could hear the woman giggle and the large man grumble as they disappeared through the door.

********

As soon as they were alone Katara seemed to be remarkably more sober. Zuko shook his head; one mystery at a time. "What is going on here!? Who was that guy?" He waved his arm in the direction they'd just come. At the moment he wasn't so much angry, as he was shocked.

Katara on the other hand...

She pushed him, slamming him up against one of the walls. "No. _No_! I'm asking the questions this time. How did you find me here? Didn't you get my note NOT to follow me?" Her eyes went wide. "Please tell me you got my note."

Zuko nodded. "Your necklace is safe."

She closed her eyes relieved, but when she opened them her anger towards him flooded back. "You can't be here! It's not safe."

Just then someone entered the back room. Katara threw herself against Zuko. She pressed her lips against his but kept a watchful eye on the other man.

The older man picked up a bottle from a shelf and walked back to the door. He turned and eyed the pseudo-lovers and grinned. Then left shaking his head.

Katara moved away and watched him leave.

Zuko looked at her stunned. "Why do you keep kissing me!?" he could feel his face heat.

She looked at him in confusion. "Well! I'm sorry I offended you _Your_ _Highness_, but I was just trying to keep that man from recognizing you." She crossed her arms.

He opened his mouth to snap back at her, but thought better at it. He softened his tone, not wanting to stir up a new argument. "People see who they expect to see. They don't expect the Fire Lord so they will only see 'Lee'." He smiled a small half-smile.

She poked him in the chest. "That may be, but you still don't need to be here. It's pushing your luck. I can handle this by myself."

A look of sadness and understanding passed over his features. "I've tried that before. I've come to the conclusion that sometimes it's not bad to ask for help." He put a reassuring hand on her arm.

Katara relented a bit. "Why did you come?" she breathed the words out painfully.

He gathered her in a hug. "I was worried about a friend." He paused and felt her hands come up around his waist. "I also didn't want to leave things the way they were between us." He felt her stiffen, but he maintained his grip so she couldn't pull away. "I wanted to ask your forgiveness. You are your own person and I didn't mean to overstep my bounds by telling you what you should or shouldn't do. I will never, _never_ see you as a disappointment. Please, forgive me." He closed his eyes.

Katara rested her chin on his shoulder. "I forgive you. ...This time." He could hear the smile on her lips.

He silently let out the breath he'd been holding.

They separated and she took his hand again. "Come on, I guess there's some things we need to talk about." She led him out the back door.

********

At the back of the bar there were several buildings close together making a narrow alley. The boisterous sounds from the street were muffled back here.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked, watching a very large roach-rat run past his feet.

"My place." Katara said as they turned at the end of the building. They passed a few more buildings before coming to a narrow wooden staircase leading up to a second story apartment. They climbed the stairs, Katara unlocked the door and they entered.

The apartment was comfortable but not too large. The room they were standing in consisted of a chair, couch, low table and a small area to cook in. There were three other doors, two of which were closed. Through the middle one Zuko saw a washroom.

"My room is over there." She pointed to the furthest door. Zuko assumed the other room was another bedroom, probably for a roommate.

She turned and locked the front door before leading him into the bedroom. She motioned him to sit.

Zuko looked around the room and the only place he could find was the bed. He sat down gingerly.

Katara walked over to a large chest and started pulling out clothes. "I've got to change. This outfit is terribly confining."

Zuko stood quickly. "You want me to wait outside?" he asked nervously.

She giggled. "Not necessary. I'll go behind the screens, I'm sure you won't peek." She winked at him and disappeared behind the elaborately painted panels.

He was sure he turned a new shade of red, but sank down obediently on the bed once more. He suddenly found the opposite wall very fascinating. "Why are you wearing the bar uniform anyway?" he asked when he could find his voice again.

"I work there. It's a good place to blend in and a great place to gather information."

"Information on what exactly?" His mind flashed back to the big man she'd been fawning over.

Katara stepped out from behind the screens wearing a simple Fire Nation-styled robe, loosely belted in the middle. She had a sheepish expression. "I guess I should start at the beginning." She came over and sat on the bed, resting her back against the wall.

"As you know the robberies of the supplies to the village were relentless. I knew whoever was behind them had to be nearby, for them to keep repeating. A few nights after the raids started there was a full moon, so I went out to watch and wait for them to return. I realized when they arrived that there were too many to identify in the dark without giving myself away. So when they were about to leave I picked out the weakest and brought him to me."

Zuko's eyes widened. "You mean with...?"

Katara nodded. "With bloodbending. Needless to say I scared the spirits out of him." She smiled and her eyes danced with excitement.

Zuko chuckled.

"The guy confessed – even thought I didn't ask him anything – and promised to go straight. I gave him the choice to be my informant and telling me everything he knew, or I'd find him again. He readily agreed to becoming my informant."

Zuko made a little scoffing noise at the man's 'choice'. "Weren't you worried he'd recognize you?"

She shook her head. "I wore a disguise and kept to the shadows."

"So, the note you got , the one that made you leave the palace in a hurry, that was from him?" Zuko took off his cloak and wrapped his swords in it before putting it all on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I told him to give it to one of the village men I know and trust, and he'd get it to me. The information he sent, let me know the boss was coming back into town, and that he wouldn't be there long. I had to come at once."

Zuko's brows knit together. "That guy at the bar, is he the boss?"

"Who? Oz?" She waved a hand to dismiss the idea. "He's just a lieutenant. I haven't met the boss yet."

He wasn't sure if that was good news or bad. He didn't like Katara being here, especially in the position she was in. He tried to squelch his emotions, he didn't want to fall back into being the overprotective Fire Lord again.

He didn't know she'd moved until he felt her hand on his shoulder. She was kneeling in front of him on the bed. He looked up into her laughing blue eyes.

"You're doing it again." She said with a smile. "You're worrying again."

His face softened. "I can't help it. I worry about your safety." He tried to smile.

She laughed. "The way I see it, you're in more danger here than I am. They think I'm a runaway Water Tribe floozy that can't waterbend. Whereas it's a distinct possibility someone could recognize you." She frowned at him with reproach.

"I promise to stick to the shadows, but I _will_ be here when you need me." They both smiled.

Katara stood and stretched. "We should get some sleep. I have an early shift in a few hours."

Zuko stood, intending to bed down on the couch in the other room.

Katara stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?" He looked at her in great surprise, and she quickly removed her hand. "I mean, you have to stay in here tonight. I have a roommate that likes to come into my room at all hours. If I bring a man home and he's not in my bed, she'll ask too many questions. Ones that we won't want to answer." She was blushing from head to toe.

A corner of his mouth turned up and he nodded. He moved to the other side of the bed and started removing his boots and tunic. He could hear Katara remove her robe and douse the lamp. He tried to settle into the bed, but when he felt her bare shoulders hit his back his body tensed.

Sure, he'd slept this close to her before, but that was years ago, and the whole group was together then. Their situations in life were different now. And this time they were alone. He was very uncomfortable.

"Goodnight." came her tentative voice breaking the dark stillness.

He turned his head slightly. "Goodnight Katara."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is shorter chapter, but there wasn't any other good place to split it. Let me know what you think of this story so far. I love criticisms as well as comments!  
**


	9. Plan

**A/N: This is fun for me, but I make no profit off the word construction. I don't claim the characters as dependents either.**

**I don't feel well so I'm sorry if this chapter has more errors in it than usual. I hope you enjoy it anyway. [igoingtotakenapnow]

* * *

  
**

Katara woke sometime early morning to find the Fire Lord's arm draped over her waist.

"Zuko?" she whispered. His breathing remained even on the back of her neck, and he didn't stir. She sighed and carefully lifted his arm as she slid out. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to fully wake.

She turned back when she heard Zuko moan. "No, don't go." His strained voice tugged at her. He was talking in is sleep. She watched as a tear slid down the tip of his nose and onto the pillow.

"Mai." he choked.

Katara's heart broke for him. She reached out a hand to smooth his hair away from his face. Anything to provide some comfort. "I'm here. Rest now Zuko." she whispered soothingly.

He finally settled back into a more restful expression, and slept. She ventured to get up, gathering her clothes to go take a bath.

********

When Zuko woke up he was alone. He rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling. "I dreamed about her." It'd been a very vivid dream. _'Mai.'_ It was almost as if he could feel her beside him. He was sure he could smell her hair, but the scent was different than he remembered.

In the dream she'd been trying to tell him something. He knew whatever she was trying to say was very important. But he'd only seen her lips move, he wasn't able to hear her. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut to hold onto the last fading image of her face. He opened them when he heard someone enter the room.

"Oh good, you're awake." Katara said when she saw him.

He looked at her like she was lost, until the realization hit him. _'This is Katara's room._ _I'm in _her_ bed.'_ He was wide awake then. He sat up and retrieved his tunic from the floor.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she started to brush out her long hair.

He nodded mutely. "You?"

She turned away, but he was sure he'd seen a blush creep up her neck. "I slept alright." she said quietly.

He stood and started to pull the bed back together.

Katara noticed what he was doing and rushed over. "You don't have to do that." She took the edge of the blanket in her hands.

Zuko looked at her kindly. "I don't mind. Unless, you think I can't handle it?" he grinned slyly.

She scrunched up her nose at him and smiled, then helped him finish making the bed.

"My roommate asked me this morning who the cute guy was in my bed last night." She smoothed out a wrinkle in the cover, not looking at him.

Zuko's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"I told her you were my old friend Lee, and you'd be staying with me a few days." With the bed made, she turned to put on her shoes. Katara laughed. "She said that she thought she'd have a go at you, but that it was a shame about..." She spun around horrified.

Zuko put a hand on the left side of his face. "My scar." He looked away from her.

She came over and put a hand over the one he'd placed on his face. "Oh, Zuko. I'm so sorry!" She looked at him pleadingly.

Finally he met her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean anything by that. I don't know why I even said it." He dropped his hand but she held onto it, as if it was the last link between them.

He managed a smile. "It's alright. It doesn't bother me anymore."

She looked at him as if she didn't for a minute believe him, but smiled back and let go of his hand. Thankfully letting the subject drop as well.

********

Katara left for her shift at the bar, and Zuko was left to plan out the rest of the day. They'd decided to meet in the alley next to the Blue Penguin, around noon when her shift ended. Zuko had no desire for breakfast, so set out to explore the town and possibly pick up helpful information on this 'boss'.

He tried to keep out of sight as much as possible. Walking through the town in the daytime made sneaking around much easier. It was virtually a ghost town in the daylight. Zuko went down by the harbor. There were very few boats left that weren't being repaired. This being a port town, it stood to reason that the inhabitants would be active on the seas during the day, but when they docked at night the town experienced a boon of people.

Finding almost no one to talk to, he instead mapped out the rest of the town in his mind. He wanted to be sure of every street, in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

The town wasn't large, and there was no real reason to be overtly stealthy, so he made it back the Blue Penguin within plenty of time to meet Katara.

He crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the building's cool stone wall as he waited. He watched the few people that wandered the streets, most of them vendors. He thought all the people that'd clogged the streets last night. Zuko remembered the two men at the bar that'd been so drunk they hadn't even known he was there. He chuckled. He didn't envy their heads if they had to work today.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Katara had her hands folded behind her back, and she was leaning in smiling.

He hadn't heard her approach and he jumped at the sound f her voice, springing into a fire stance.

She laughed at his reaction and his following embarrassment.

_'How was she able to do that!?'_ He could usually tell when someone was coming without even looking. Definitely long before they were close enough to touch him. It was very disquieting.

He tried to shift the topic away from his embarrassment as they started walking up the street. He smiled, "Why did you call me 'Lee' last night?"

She thought for a moment. "Oh, when you came up to the table? Well, I remembered Master Piandao told us once 'Lee' was good Fire Nation cover name. You don't like it?" She looked at him questioningly.

He chuckled. He'd never told her that was the was the name he'd used when hiding with Uncle in the Earth Kingdom. He smiled at her. "I think I can remember that name. What do I call you?" He vaguely recalled the other girl had called her something else last night.

"I go by Ahnah here." She shrugged it off as they bought food at a vendor to take back with them to the apartment.

When the arrived Katara went to change while Zuko got plates and bowls for the food. When she came back out they sat and ate.

"Tell me more about this 'Boss'. I know you said you haven't met him, but do you know who he is?" Zuko asked between bites of papaya.

"I don't know his name, but I do know is that he was a high ranking official in one of Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. He was displaced after the war and my informant didn't know where he was living now. Because he was rich he became a sort of 'crime lord' in this area. Oz indicated that he had his hands in almost everything here in town. What he doesn't own, he bullies into paying him dues. He's the sole owner of the Blue Penguin."

Zuko eyed her. "Is that why you chose to work there? So you could get close to him?" Though he had to admit, it did seem like an obvious fit.

She shook her head. "That was just a fortunate coincidence. I chose there to work because of the theme. When I got into town there was a shipment of new girls coming in so I blended in, and you know the rest."

Zuko grunted noncommittally. This 'boss', whoever he was, didn't sound like anyone in particular that he'd heard of. Unfortunately with crime at an all-time high, sorting out who's who was sometimes hard.

"The reason I took the early shift today, was so I could attend a party the Boss is throwing for his ranking men tonight. I'm going as Oz's date, but most all of the girls will be there in one capacity or another."

Zuko glared at her. "That's a little dangerous don't you think?" Everything about his tone and posture said he disapproved.

She glared right back. "Why would it be? No one knows who I am and it puts us in a perfect position to get information. And I'll finally get to meet the Boss."

Zuko scowled but kept quiet. He couldn't argue with her logic, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Katara softened her tone. "Besides, you'll be nearby if anything should go wrong." She smiled.

He relented, knowing there was no way he was going to win anyways. He smiled back at her. "I definitely will."

* * *

When they left for the party the sun was already halfway lost to the horizon. Soon it would be dark. The town was already coming to life. Most of the ships had returned, or their places taken by new ships.

Zuko wasn't any more happy with the situation than he'd been. He also wasn't pleased with Katara's dress, which seemed to be two sizes too small. He wasn't sure how she was even able to move in it, but he managed to keep his opinions to himself.

When they closed in on the building Zuko stopped them. He turned Katara towards him. "Promise me you'll be careful." he said with urgency. "If you're harmed your family will never forgive me. I really don't want to go to war with the Water Tribes." He tried to paint on a smile, but was only partially successful.

She laughed and threw her arms around his shoulders for a quick hug. "Toph would get a kick out of seeing you like this. She always thought _I_ was the 'Mother Hen' of the group." Her bright eyes shone pale in the gathering darkness.

Zuko chuckled. He remembered how bossy and concerned Katara had been towards everyone back then, except to him. She'd loosened up some since then. He wondered briefly if her motherliness contributed to the reason things hadn't worked out between her and Aang. He'd never spoken about their breakup to either of them. It didn't seem like it was any of his business.

Katara turned and entered the bright light of the bar, leaving the Fire Lord standing in the dark. Zuko could hear music playing as the door opened and shut.

He made his way around to the side of the building. He found a series of pipes that were attached to the wall and used them to climb to the second story balcony. Fortunately most of the rooms on that level were dark.

He sneaked through one of the rooms and slipped silently into the upper hallway. From the upper landing he could see most of the bar below him. The party was starting to wind up. The room was full of men eating and drinking, being served by the women. Loud music and conversation filled the air. He didn't see Katara or Oz anywhere.

Zuko noticed a swarm of women at one end of the room, they seemed to be surrounding just one man. Zuko couldn't make out the man's face because he was obscured by a pillar. But he appeared to be the Boss.

He heard someone coming up the stairs so quickly ducked into a room. He didn't want to expose his presence by looking to see who it was, but he could hear two men talking.

"Boy, that Oz sure is a lucky guy!"

"He won't be for long once the Boss sees her." Their laughter trailed off as they turned the corner.

Zuko fumed and returned to his position on the landing. He watched the Boss as best he could, but the man never left his seat.

Suddenly the music stopped and all eyes turned to the far end of the room. His view was blocked on that side by an outcropping of the wall.

The music started again, this time more slowly. The men all started to cheer and clap, some pointed towards the far end of the room. Zuko leaned out on the railing to try and get a better look.

Then the object of their attention came into his view. It was a lone woman dancing. She floated gracefully, turning and writhing with the cadence of the music. She was utterly captivating to watch.

Zuko had never seen any of the Water Tribe dances before and he wondered if this was a traditional dance, or one the dancer had come up with.

He was so fixated on the dancer that he didn't hear the men return behind him, until it was too late. One of them hit him on the back of the head with something hard. Zuko's vision swirled in a blue mist, then darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Ohz noz! T_T What will happen next? Who was the dancer? Who is this mysterious Boss? **

**Hopefully we will find out the answers to these and more in the next chapter! ; )**

FYI: Ahnah is an Inuit name meaning 'wise woman'.


	10. The Prisoner and The Boss

**A/N: The original concept for these characters belongs to their creators, of which I'm not one.**

*peaks out from hiding place* Sorry for the delay of this chapter! OK, so have you ever written a story where you know what's going to happen, but you don't know how they get to that point? That's where I was with this. I hit some major snags. **You could fit a flying bison in my plot holes!** Fortunately, I think it's all worked out now.

**I go pretty hard on Zuko in this chapter. Sorry you guys. Hope you'll forgive me. Hopefully Zuko will forgive me too.

* * *

  
**

The next thing Zuko's brain registered was the vicious kick he received to his side.

He tried to cough, but the pain in his ribs made it hard to breath. He was kneeling on a cold stone floor. His hands were bound in chains behind his back. A dull ache spread behind his eyes.

He remembered a little of what had happened, but his head was fuzzy, making it hard to focus. He could feel something sticky in his hair and down the back of his neck. Probably blood from a head wound. His hair was out of it's bindings and it draped down, veiling his face.

There were men all around him as best he could tell. He was bent low to the floor, having little energy to straiten. His vision was dim, or maybe the room was just dimly lit. He couldn't be sure at this point.

One of the men lifted his chin to punch him in the mouth, splitting his lip. Zuko could taste the metallic flavor of his own blood.

The battery was halted when a powerful voice cut through the room. "Alright men. Let's not beat him too badly just yet. I want to know who he is, and what he's doing here. If he's unconscious I can't ask him." Several of the men chuckled cruelly.

Zuko spit blood and tried to lift his head to see who was talking. The sound of the man's voice played in his mind, trying to trigger a memory. The speaker was outside the circle of light and he couldn't see him.

One of the men closest to Zuko grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his face to the light. A shot of pain resonated through Zuko's scalp as the hair pulled at his head-wound, causing it to reopen and bleed again.

Once his face was more visible, several of the men closest to him took steps back. Mumbles started to float around the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko..."

"It can't be him. Why would he be here?"

"Maybe he just looks like him?"

"But he has the same scar."

The Boss' commanding voice rang through the room again, halting further dissension. "Allot of men have facial scars." A broad-shouldered man pushed his way forward and into the light to get a better look at his prisoner.

Zuko recognized him. He had a small scar on his cheek that he hadn't seen before. He had more gray in his hair and beard, and they were now styled in Fire Nation ways, but his strong build and mean expression were exactly the same as when Zuko'd first met him in the Earth Kingdom. "You!" he hissed out through his sore lips. He knew he was in big trouble.

The Boss took a step towards him, and without another word, punched Zuko in his good eye.

The force of the blow on his already injured head put Zuko in a daze.

The man holding Zuko's hair let go. "So Boss, is it really him?"

The big man smiled. "Yeah, it's him. This is going to take some careful planning."

Zuko could hear the men leave, but he didn't have the strength to lift his head. He shut his eyes. Thoughts were coming out of order.

He slumped to the floor and unconsciousness claimed him again.

* * *

Zuko woke sometime later, but it was so dark in the room he wasn't positive his eyes were open. Fortunately his mind was clearer now so he was able to take better stock of his situation. It was bitterly cold, his cloak had been taken with his weapons. His hands were too closely manacled together to firebend. He noticed there was a chain running from his wrists attaching him to the wall at his back.

He used his Breath of Fire to get his core temperature up. It also afforded him brief glimpses of the room. It wasn't large, maybe ten or fifteen foot square. There was one door to his left and no windows. Two pillars stood in the center of the room. He assumed he was in a building's basement, probably the Blue Penguin's.

He estimated that outside it was at least early morning. He could usually feel if the sun had risen, but he wasn't positive if he could do it in his current condition.

He turned his attention to his injuries. His head still ached but he was sure the bleeding had stopped. He was sore all over. He had moved into a kneeling position. He didn't think he could stand yet without fainting. His lip and eye were badly swollen. Once again, he cursed his Father for giving him the scar on his left side. It'd always hampered his vision on that side. And with the swelling around his right eye, it made it hard to see clearly.

He also cursed himself for his lack of observational skills lately. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd always had keen senses until now. It was that dancer that'd distracted him this time. She'd really gotten to him.

He would've shook his head at his own stupidity if it wouldn't have incredibly hurt to do so. He grimaced in pain and frustration.

He wondered if Katara was alright. He hadn't seen her since before the party. He wasn't even sure how long ago that'd been. She must be worrying about him by now. He didn't want to think about the possibility of her being in trouble. That would only drive him crazy.

"I should have listened to her!" He lamented to the darkness. She was right, it'd been too dangerous for him here. He thought he'd progressed past the stage of leaping into things blindly. Now this.

He'd put himself in danger, true, but he'd also jeopardized the future of his nation. If anything ever happened to him with no declared heir, his nation would collapse into civil war. _'Spirits!'_ He could be so stupid at times!

His self-flagellation was interrupted when the door to his prison opened, and a piercing light flooded the room. A gruff voice resonated from the other side of the door. "The Boss wants him treated nice. He's a very valuable commodity."

Zuko looked down, hiding his face in his hair. He heard the door bang shut and bolt from the outside. He didn't have much strength, but if he could catch whoever it was off guard, he might be able to subdue them.

He could see the shadow of a small flame make it's way across the floor. Maybe it was a firebender here to torture him some more, and the guard's words had been a cruel joke.

Then two feet came into view. They were small, delicate, ...a woman's. He straitened up, looking into the face of the last person he expected to see.

"Katara." he breathed in surprise.

She dropped to the floor next to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh Zuko! I thought you were dead."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm fine Katara." _'Better, now that I know you're alright.'_ "Please don't cry."

She pulled away. "You're _not_ fine, look at you." She gingerly touched his swollen eye. He winced from the contact. "What'd they do to you?"

"Nothing that hasn't been done before." He would've tried to give her a reassuring smile, but his lip would've opened again.

She looked at him horrified, maybe because he would joke at a time like this, or maybe because she suspected it was the truth. She went about checking his other wounds.

He looked at her puzzled. "Why did they let you in here? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. After I danced last night... did you see me dance?"

Zuko's eyes were as wide as his injuries would allow, but he nodded.

"Well, after I danced, the Boss called me over. He wanted a private show for him later. Revolting man." She made a face and Zuko tried not to laugh. "I was forced to wait for him in his room until after the party. I was planning to waterbend him into next week if he tried anything, but a few minutes after he arrived we were interrupted by one of his men. The Boss was furious, but the man had an urgent message and The Boss seemed very interested once he received it. I didn't hear what it was about, and he left me directly to deal with it. I suppose it was about you. Did you see him?"

"He's the one who gave me the eye." Zuko said tersely.

"Did you recognize him?" she asked as she looked at his eye a little closer.

"Yes." his voice went low. "He's a dangerous man. I want you to stay away for m him."

Katara raised an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding, right? If I do that you'll be left to _them_!" Her voice was rising. "I've faced some dangerous people in my life and managed just fine."

He winced inwardly knowing she included him in that lineup.

"Who is he?"

Zuko sighed in resignation. "I don't know what he calls himself here, but when I first met him in the Earth Kingdom his name was Gow. He was a soldier in the Earth Kingdom army, with a specialty in fighting with hammers." he looked at her earnestly. "Katara, he's a Earthbender with a serious grudge against me."

She blinked at him a minute. "Someday you'll have to tell me that story, but we don't have time now." She summoned water from a pitcher at her side.

For the first time Zuko noticed she'd brought a tray of food with her. "What are you doing?" he asked the waterbender.

She looked at him surprised. "I'm going to work on your wounds, then we're getting out of here."

He leaned away from her hands. "We can't. Even if you heal me, I don't think we can take down all of the guards, and escape. And we still don't know how they knew about our shipments. We need to stay, to root out the spy."

Katara closed her eyes in frustration and anger. He could almost see the vein on her forehead pulse. After a minute she still hadn't moved. He was a little scared.

"What about your wounds?" she finally said through gritted teeth.

"You can't. If they learn you're a waterbender they'll at least think you may have more to hide, at worst they'll connect you to me."

She opened her eyes. Her anger had been replaced by pain. "I'm sorry." She bent the water back into the jug.

Compassion flowed through him. "I know. I'll be okay."

"If you're staying you should eat something." She turned and started breaking off small pieces of bread.

To fill the awkward silence as she fed him, he asked her what'd happened, and how she was even there.

"When Gow returned to me last night he looked shaken and he immediately ordered me out. I was relieved at the time, but then I waited for you to return to the apartment all night. I was beside myself. This morning Gow's men told me I had a new job. At first I was worried I'd been found out. Then they handed me the tray and told me I had to tend to a prisoner. I suspect now, I was given the job because none of the men would do it. I think they're afraid of you."

They were interrupted when the door unbolted and a man leaned his head in. "You done yet?" he barked gruffly.

Katara turned to face him. "Be there in a minute. He's being stubborn."

Zuko knew she said that as much for his benefit as for the guard's.

The man chuckled and shut the door again and Katara turned back to Zuko. Tears started to well in her eyes again. She lifted her hand like she was going to touch his face, but dropped it before she did. He stared at her. The tears started to spill from her eyes. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so bull-headed, wanting to do things my way... I could've asked for help." She shook her head. "None of this should have happened."

He frowned, "Katara. Don't blame yourself, I don't. I'm just as much at fault, if not more. I could've put a stop to this at any time by sending in troops. But I didn't. Maybe it was pride, but I wanted to help you myself. Have another adventure like the old days." He chuckled, but because of his bruised ribs it ended in a painful cough.

She hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him. "I'll be back as soon as they let me. We'll figure something out."

"Be safe." he said as she picked up the tray. "Um, Katara?" he wasn't sure how to put this.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's just... you've been crying, and if they saw..." he hoped she'd understand.

She smiled softly. She raised her hand and bent the tears out of her clothes and off her face.

He looked at her blankly. "Oh."

"You'd be surprised how handy that is during stressful negotiations." She looked like she was going to say something else, but turned and went to the door. The lantern she'd carried had been the only light, so when the guard let her out, Zuko was again left in darkness.

Though, it didn't seem quite as oppressive now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was ok. I know it's _at_ _least_ better than the original draft! I should be getting the next chapter up a little quicker.

* * *

**

**For your patience in waiting for this chapter, I give an added bonus of a drabble! SUPRISE!!**

Note: this is an AU version of Katara and Zuko, mostly due to the fact they're watching a DVD on a big screen. **XD** Also, it's written in a play-like style.

**~~*~~**

Katara wanted to know the story between Gow and Zuko, so pestered the Fire Lord endlessly. He's not the best word-smith, so decided to just show her the episode _Zuko_ _Alone_ (207). He watched it with her to gage her reaction.

- The show begins and they sit down next to each other on the couch. A few minutes into it Gow comes on screen. -

**Katara:** He's a _world_ _class_ jerk!

**Zuko:** *smiles*

- Young Zuko comes on. -

**K:** *clasps hands in front of her, eyes twinkling* Aw, look at you! You're so cute!

**Z:** *rolls eyes*

- Young Azula (yeah, pretty much any time during the episode). -

**K:** Wow. She was a psycho even back then.

**Z:** *grumbles* Tell me about it.

- Katara watches more of Zuko's family interacting. -

**K:** Your Mom and Uncle are awesome, but the rest of your family...

**Z:** Agreed.

- Ursa leaves. -

**K:** *crying* Oh, Zuko.

**Z:** *closes eyes and turns away*

- Zuko's epic battle with soldiers and end credits. -

**K: …**

**Z:** *worried* So?

**K:** Um... *blushes*

**Z:** What?

**K:** You were kinda hot. *smiles shyly*

**Z:** *turns bright red*


	11. Movement

**A/N: Ha! I don't own these characters! Who told you that!?**

**As promised, a chapter in a timely fashion. :P  
**

**If you were wondering at Oz's name; I was trying to think of a name for him that had a 'z' in it, and Wizard of Oz came on... Yep, that's how he got the name. Exciting, huh?

* * *

  
**

For the rest of the day Zuko was left alone. He was not adverse to that. He found it far more pleasurable to the alternative of beatings, but it also gave him time to think.

He cringed to envision what Gow might have in store for him. Zuko had seriously humiliated the man the last time they met. Gow didn't seem to be the type to just let a grudge go, even after all these years.

Zuko wondered if his men knew that their Boss was wasn't Fire Nation, and that he was, in fact, an Earthbender. Zuko doubted that they did.

Looking around he knew that if he and Katara were going to escape, it would best be accomplished from upstairs. Down here they'd be at a disadvantage, and too easily cut off. They would just have to wait for Gow to make his move.

When his brain had stilled it's musings, the Fire Lord began to wonder how long this day would last. He tried to meditate, and for a time that calmed his frazzled nerves and aching body.

Zuko felt hungry from time to time, but could do nothing about it. He also lost all sense of time in his dark prison. When he finally became tired he assumed it was night again. He tried to get comfortable on the cold stone but it wasn't easy. Eventually a fitful sleep claimed him.

********

When he woke the next morning he felt stiff all over. He'd found out in the night that the pain in his ribs wouldn't let him rest on his left side. His head felt heavy from the strained sleep.

The blood on his neck had dried and was flaking off making it itch. At least the swelling in his lip, and around his eye had gone down considerably.

The door opened and Zuko was again blinded by the sudden light. When his eyes adjusted he was happy to be greeted by a familiar and friendly face.

"Good morning Fire Lord." Katara said quietly. She had the tray of food in one hand. In the other hand she carried a large jug; under that arm she had something that looked like a bedroll.

"Good morning Ahnah." he said. As soon as the door was bolted behind her, he smiled. "What's with all the stuff?"

She huffed as she set it all down next to him. "Something is definitely in the works. Gow – who everyone seems to know as 'Boss' as far as I can tell – sent out several messages. I think he's waiting for answers back before proceeding. I was ordered to bring you the bed so you would be more comfortable. I'm supposed to wash your hair and clean your wounds." she held up some bandages. "I made a face of disgust when they told me that." She laughed.

He chuckled, "I wonder what he's planning."

Katara shrugged and moved around to start washing his hair. She carefully worked around his worst gash. "There's something else. Just about nightfall yesterday I saw the old man who let us in at the rich couple's house. You remember the couple above the village." Zuko nodded. "He was in the bar. He looked frightened and he left quickly. I don't think he saw me."

"That's odd. I wonder what he was doing over here." Zuko's brows knit. "Keep an eye out for him. Watch to see what he does." It felt good to get the blood off his neck.

She leaned forward to get more water and nodded to him. After a few minutes she finished with his hair. "There. As good as I can do without bending." She refocused and looked into his eyes with concern. "How are you holding up?"

"Other than the obvious pains, I'm a little stiff and sore. Mostly from my arms being bound behind me all the time, and sleeping on the stone floor." he smiled weakly.

She summoned water from the jug and cupped it around his shoulder.

"Katara?" He perked his eyebrow.

"They won't be able to tell that I healed your sore muscles and joints. So, shh. Just keep quiet." She smiled. After she finished with his shoulders she worked on his knees.

Zuko had begun to relax under her touch, it was very calming. He didn't register what she was doing until after she'd moved around to kneel at his back and she started lifting his shirt. "Wha... what are you doing?" He blushed as he tried to turn his head to her.

"I want to check on your ribs and I'll ease some of the tension in your back."

He would've protested more but she pushed his shirt up further making him turn his head away. He felt her hands run along his sides examining for breaks. He tried not to shudder from the feeling of it.

She stopped at his left side, examining where he'd been kicked. "How does this feel?" she asked from behind him.

"Uh... " he blushed at what he thought she was asking about.

"You have a nasty bruise here. Does it hurt much?"

He coughed when she pressed on it. "Not right now. Earlier it hurt a lot."

She held healing water over the worst of the area until the bruising started to fade. She breathed deeply and rested her hand on his spine. "Well, I don't think any of your ribs are broken. I didn't heal them as much as I could've in case they check. I'll work on your back now."

Zuko sucked in a breath when he felt cool water accompany her warm hands on his back. As she pulled his shirt back down, he thought she was done far too soon for his liking. Standing, he stretched and bent every way he was able. "That feels great, much better. Thank you Katara." he looked down at her and thought he caught the fading remnants of a blush on her cheeks. He dismissed it as exertion, and sat down again.

She fed him and they planned what they'd do if Zuko was taken upstairs. The time flew by, and eventually Katara had to say goodbye again.

********

Zuko was sitting cross legged on his bedroll meditating, when the door opened again. It surprised and alarmed him, because it'd seemed like only a few hours had passed since Katara had left.

This time Gow entered accompanied by several of his men, all fully armed. Zuko hid a smile at their precautions for a bound man. The Fire Lord put on his best look of disdain, and for the most part, ignored their presence.

Gow sneered as he approached. "Have you enjoyed my hospitality Fire Lord?" A few of the men snickered, but it sounded a little forced. The Boss continued, "I even sent one of my best girls to you. I heard you were some trouble to her, but she brought you around." He roared with laughter. "I hope she was good. You may not be getting much more in the near future."

Zuko's face was a mask of calm as his insides boiled at every word.

Gow leaned over him. "I have good news! You're moving out of here tomorrow afternoon. I got someone to meet my asking price. They'll be here to pick you up and pay me in person."

Zuko looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "How much did you ransom me for? I hope whatever it is will be worth the pain you'll be in later." his voice growled.

Gow's expression slipped ever so slightly. The irate Earthbender lifted Zuko by his tunic, bringing him up so they were nose to nose. "If I didn't want you looking nice for our guests I'd rearrange your face again!"

Zuko didn't blink or say a word, just stared back at the so-called 'boss'."

Gow dropped him but Zuko caught himself and stood proudly in front of them. He glared at him. "Tell me one thing. Why are you here? Why did you come to _this_ town?"

Zuko shrugged and looked disinterested. "I was looking for an old friend that I thought was in trouble."

"To bad you didn't find him. You could probably use a friend right about now." The Boss laughed again, then motioned to the others. "Come on. Let's leave the pathetic looser to his darkness." He stomped his way out and Zuko was alone again.

He sank back down to his bed. He wondered who had bought him. He guessed because of the quick response that it was someone in the Fire Nation. He had no shortage of enemies, even from among his own nation.

He needed to talk to Katara. They'd have to abandon the original plan and focus on escape. They'd run out of time to do anything else.

He may have had no idea of where he was going, but he was positive Katara wouldn't be able to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's really just filler. Action in the next one! Woo! Hoo! **

**Any guesses on who the buyer(s) is/are?**

About this time I regretted not giving the 'Rich Couple' names... T_T


	12. Escape

**A/N: Zuko, Katara, Gow and 'some others' belong to Nickelodeon, along with the world of Avatar. The others that are milling about, are mine.**

**Tension! Drama! Bending! Action! Reading! Reviewing!**

Oops. I got carried away there, sorry. .

* * *

Katara seemed agitated when she came in the next morning. As Katara worked on his joints again, Zuko told her that he was being sold and the buyers were coming that afternoon. She nodded her understanding. "That makes sense with what I heard. I was told a ship is coming and that you'd be going out on it. The buyer must be someone important. The men seem a little more on-edge than usual. All except Gow. For some reason he seems very calm, almost cheerful."

Zuko mused on that for a moment. "When they take me upstairs I want you to be there."

She looked at him nervously. "I don't think Gow will let me. Being Water Tribe, I'm not exactly trusted."

He smiled kindly. "I know you'll find a way. _I_ trust you."

Her eyebrows rose but she smiled back. Katara nodded, "I'll heal your ribs and head as much as possible. Those wounds will really slow us down, and I don't think they'd notice at this point, especially under the bandages."

Zuko nodded in agreement. As she tended to him, they got to work fleshing out their plans for that afternoon.

When everything was set Katara gave him a hug and a quick 'good luck'. He watched her disappear one more time.

* * *

Zuko spent much of the day stretching to see how limber he was. He shot a few fire blasts from his feet, while trying to maintain balance. When he felt sufficient time had passed, he decided to meditate to conserve his energy and help him focus.

When Gow and his men returned Zuko was ready. All of his captors were well armed this time, mostly with swords. Zuko didn't see Katara, but didn't really expect to yet.

One of the men unchained Zuko from the wall but kept his hands manacled. As Zuko was pulled into a standing position Gow unexpectedly punched him hard in the stomach. "You best behave yourself; or there's more where that came from." Gow said tersely.

Zuko doubled over in pain for a second. When he could walk again they trudged him out the door and up a flight of stairs. Zuko had to squint as they came into the light.

When his eyes adjusted he saw they were standing in the main hall of the Blue Penguin, and they were surrounded by a sea of men. He searched out Katara and saw her on the inner edge of the crowd, near to Gow. He locked eyes with her, giving her a subtle nod. He also noticed standing to her left was, unfortunately, Oz, looking very grim. Zuko cursed silently and turned quickly away from the lieutenant.

He hoped desperately that Oz'd been too drunk the night they met, to recognize him now. If he _was_ recognized they had mere minutes before Katara would be exposed. Then they'd loose the best weapon they had, the element of surprise. He cursed himself at not foreseeing this problem.

Gow pulled Zuko to a stop in front of the group. "Look men! Look at the all powerful Fire Lord! He may have been great, but now he's at my mercy!" The men erupted in a boisterous yell. Gow motioned for silence. "Today we get a little back from the man who ruined so many of our ways of life."

Through the speech Zuko was standing tall and proud next to his captor. He didn't want them to see any weakness or hesitation.

Gow continued, "Today we ship off this fire whelp to his new home."

Zuko looked at Gow. "Nowhere in the Fire Nation will be far enough away from you." He said it so that all could hear.

Gow looked at him in surprise. "And who says you're staying in the Fire Nation? My buyers are from a little further away; and they have a serious grudge against your family. Even more than I have." He smiled a toothy grin.

"Who are these buyers?" Zuko spat.

Gow pulled Zuko until they were face to face. "You don't deserve answers, but I'm in a good mood so I'll tell you. I'm selling you to the Dai Li."

Zuko's mind took a moment to process that. He didn't think that he and Katara would be able to subdue Agents by themselves. They'd have to get out before the Dai Li arrived, if they could. Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked at the man who held him. "You _would_ know a few of them, wouldn't you?" he said it low, so only Gow could hear him.

The man was furious and shoved Zuko away. He punched him again in the gut.

Zuko took a few breaths before straitening up. He surprised the crowd when he started to chuckle. "I _will_ escape before they get here."

Gow added his own twisted laugh. "How do you expect to accomplish that? We have you completely surrounded, and you're bound so you can't bend."

Zuko smiled, "Because I know something you don't." He was very calm, and he could see the earthbender begin to sweat.

Gow sneered, "What's that?"

"I told you the truth when I said that I came to this town looking for an old friend." He glanced at Oz. The lieutenant had made his way around the circle to see him better. Oz had his eyes narrowed as if he was studding him intently. Then suddenly his eyes opened in recognition. Oz looked at Katara, and Zuko knew they'd been made.

Zuko continued, "What I didn't say was, I had already found my friend when you caught me." Zuko could see Oz in his periphery, pushing his way into the crowd trying to get to Katara.

At Zuko's declaration there was a brief flicker of surprise and fear in Gow's eyes, before sadistic cruelty took their place. "No matter how many firebenders you have with you, we'll be ready for them!" His men yelled their agreement.

Zuko didn't raise is voice, but waited for a break in the din. "Who said it was a firebender?"

Gow looked at him with suspicion. "Who is this friend of yours!" his voice was high and demanding.

Zuko didn't answer as he watched Oz try to reach for Katara's arm.

Suddenly there was a rumbling and rushing sound as water burst forth from every vessel in the room.

The woman standing next to Gow lifted her arms and shouted the waited reply. "I AM!"

**~~~~****~~~~**

Chaos broke out in the room. Men were running and shouting. Zuko kicked a fireball at Oz, hitting him square in the chest. It knocked the lieutenant back against some of the other men, and they tumbled like dominoes.

Katara knocked Gow out with her first blow. With the next, she severed Zuko's manacles. She stood with her back to his as they easily dispatched the men that were closest.

"Head for the door." Zuko yelled over his shoulder as he blocked a fire blast.

Katara bent streams of water along the lengths of her arms, extending them out towards the door. She swept them side to side like sickles, knocking men over like chaffs of wheat, effectively making a path for escape.

Zuko lifted one of Gow's arms up to his shoulder. He winced under the weight of the larger man. Zuko's wounds weren't completely healed, and his own arms were very sore. Zuko dragged Gow towards the door, Katara ran back and took Gow's other arm. To do that she had to drop most of the water she was using to bend with.

They got outside quickly and Zuko headed to the far side of town. He stopped when he felt Katara pull in the opposite direction. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"We're never going to outrun them dragging him along." She shrugged Gow's arm to a better position on her shoulders. "I'm out of water. We need to head for the docks and make a stand there."

Zuko nodded and they headed to the water's edge.

********

Unfortunately, when they were almost there Gow began to wake up. He stood and shoved at his two supporters. He raised his fists and glared at them. "What's going on!?" He demanded.

"We're taking you back to face up for your crimes." Katara said hotly.

Gow laughed, "How are you two kids going to do that?"

Zuko sprang into a fire stance. "I had no trouble beating you the last time we met, Gow. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

Gow's eyebrows came together in a dark scowl. "I was at a disadvantage in that fight. I didn't know you were a Firebender. I was just surprised is all. Won't happen again."

"True or not, do you really think you can take both of us?" Katara stepped to Zuko's side.

Gow glanced at her, and looked like he was about to laugh at the apparent absurdity of that statement, when his men came running up the street.

Oz was leading the group of men. They stopped behind their Boss and assessed the situation. Oz pointed his sword at Katara. "Give this up Ahnah. You can't win!"

It was Katara's turn to laugh. "Oh, Oz. You were never a match for me. Just back down before you get yourself hurt."

The lieutenant flushed red. "Why you little..." He rushed at her, out for blood.

She braced herself. When he was within striking distance she stepped forward and slid under his blow. She pointed her hand up and jabbed him with her fingertips a few inches below his sternum. For a second the pain caused his diaphragm to seize to a stop. The big man collapsed to the ground gasping for air. His sword clattered to the ground noisily beside him.

Zuko gazed at the surprised faces of the men in front of them, then at Katara. He looked back at the men. "You don't have a chance. Give us your Boss and we won't harm you." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

That was the break point for the others. Katara ran towards the water, and Zuko took a stance where he was. The twenty or so men came at them from all sides, yelling. Zuko fired off several blasts knocking men to the ground, and causing others to scatter.

Katara summoned water from under the dock. She immediately shot icicles, pinning some of her attackers to nearby posts and buildings.

The ferocity of their attacks had Gow's men backing up to regroup. Zuko seized the moment to retreat to Katara's position.

By that time Oz had regained the ability to move, he stood next to Gow awaiting further instruction. Zuko locked eyes with the Earthbender. "I wonder '_Boss_', if your men know who you really are?"

Some of the men around Gow looked at each other confused. Gow's eyes widened. "I come from the Earth Kingdom, everyone knows that." he said haughtily.

"Of course." Zuko smiled. "But do they know you once fought in the Earth King's army?"

Dissentious mumbling spread through the group. "That's a lie!" Gow yelled. He spun around to face his men, he could see the doubt forming in their eyes. "I'm Fire Nation! He's just trying to turn you against me!" He grabbed a sword from one of the men and turned back towards the Fire Lord. He was just in time to see a fire blast, aimed at his head, come from Zuko's fist. With little time to react he dropped the sword and raised the street into a wall to protect himself.

He knew immediately what he had done. Before he could move again Oz had a hold on him. "You're an Earthbender? I should have known!" The lieutenant tied Gow, and a couple of men held him firm to deal with him later.

Oz turned back to Zuko and Katara. "This makes no difference between us. We still can't let you go. The money is too good." The men on either side of the lieutenant resumed attack positions.

"This will not end well for you." Zuko threatened. "Give us Gow and we will forget the rest of you. If not, I _promise_ I'll send every force I have in tracking each and every one of you down."

Oz blinked as if he didn't understand. "You can't be serious. You're good I have to admit, but we far out number you."

Zuko grinned, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Oz frowned and motioned to the others. "Get them!"

Zuko shot fire blasts an a few of them fell. Then he heard Katara's commanding voice somewhere behind him.

"Zuko! Stand still!"

He looked back to see a wall of water rise from under the ships in the harbor. It towered over the nearest buildings. As it glided forward along the ground, a person size whole opened up where he and Katara stood.

The men that'd been advancing on them stopped in awe and fear. Some of them dropped their weapons and tried to run away.

The water passed harmlessly over and around the royals. It came crashing down on the men in front of them. As soon as they were knocked off their feet, they were frozen in their places.

Satisfying sounding moans emanated from the iceberg of men, and wafted to Zuko's ears.

Oz's arms and legs were trapped, like all of the rest of the men. He scowled up at Katara when they walked over. "Ahnah! You water witch! How dare you side with _him_!" he roared from his place on the ground.

Zuko leaned close to his face. "You will give _Lady_ _Katara_ your respect, peasant!" he growled.

Oz visibly paled at that. "L... Lady Katara? As in the Avatar's Waterbender?"

Katara knit her brows together in a frown. "Not for some time now." she mumbled.

Zuko was sure no one heard her, except him. He stood, looking down at the chilled men. "Lady Katara, as in _Master_ _Waterbender_."

Katara put a hand on Zuko's arm. "Come on. We have to get out of here before the Dai Li arrive."

Zuko scowled at Oz, but quickly turned his attention to Gow. Katara unfroze the water just around the earthbender to free him. Together Zuko and Katara drug him to his feet and headed away from the pile of seething men.

* * *

**A/N: This was very difficult to write. Fight sequences aren't are my forte. Let me know if I totally tanked at it. Thanks! **

**I thought about cutting the fight in half and making it a cliffhanger, but it wouldn't let me. So, I hope you liked this longer chapter. 8D**

Have a good Singles Awareness Day (S.A.D.). - Also known as Valentines Day!


	13. Face the Music

**A/N: Thank you Mike and Brian for creating such an awesome world full of rich characters for me to distort!**

**Another chapter!? What, what? How did that happen?  
**

**I think in the next chapter an old friend will be coming to the Fire Nation for a visit. (evil laugh)**

**This chapter is mostly filler. But unlike a certain anime – that shall not be named – this filler is more like an Oreo. Full of sweet goodness. **

Man, I'm hungry...

* * *

Katara ran back to the Blue Penguin to retrieve Zuko's swords. The Fire Lord dragged Gow to the outskirts of town. When they had reached a grassy area Zuko gave a series of shrill whistles. After a few minutes, his well trained ostrich-horse appeared over the ridge.

Katara joined them a short time latter and they put Gow on the mount. Even with Zuko and Katara at a full run the going was slow, and that pace couldn't be maintained for long.

They knew they'd have to stop for the night and address their injuries. They made it to the village and decided the safest place would be Katara's temporary house.

They were exhausted from the long day. Gow only made slight protests when they tied him to the bed and shut the door.

When they'd settled in the outer room, Katara wordlessly turned her attentions to healing Zuko's wounds. She shook her head as she examined them. "These older ones are long overdue to be healed properly. I'll have to work on them when we get back and I have proper light."

Zuko smiled, "I'll be fine. Do you have any injuries?" He noticed a cut in her sleeve that was stained with blood. He looked at her with concern.

She checked herself all over, noticing her arm for seemingly the first time. "Oh." she said softly. She bent water over her hand and touched the wound. It wasn't deep and as soon as the water glowed the cut was sealed.

It amazed Zuko every time. He'd seen her do it, maybe thousands of times, but it was still incredible to him. When she was done Zuko looked around the small house. A question resurfaced in his mind that'd been plaguing him. "Katara, how were you able to slip past your guards every night? I admit, I was baffled."

She laughed, "I'll show you." She walked towards the window and crouched down. She pulled back a mat revealing a trapdoor. She smiled at him. "This leads to a well. I climbed in and bent the water around myself. Then I just followed the waterway underground until I reached another wellhead across town."

Zuko was sufficiently impressed. "Ingenious." he said with awe.

She replaced the mat and came to sit next to him. She looked very pleased with herself.

They sat in silence. Zuko began to feel the lack of proper rest the last few nights, catch up with him. He leaned back into the corner. He was about to drift off when he felt a warmth close to him and a head resting on his shoulder.

"Zuko?" Katara's soft voice drifted to his ears.

"Hmm?" he mumbled drowsily.

"Thank you for coming after me. I appreciate it."

He felt a faint kiss on his cheek and his eyes fluttered open briefly. He lifted his arm so she could slide closer to his chest. "You're welcome." was all he could say before he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

The next morning they hauled Gow back onto the ostrich-horse and resumed their trek to the Palace.

Gow complained most of the way but Zuko and Katara ignored him. Katara glanced at Zuko. "I've been meaning to ask you. How did your personal bodyguards feel about you leaving without them?" She said it casually, but with a bit of sarcasm.

Zuko coughed and tried not to look at her. He recalled all the times he'd reprimanded her for slipping her escorts. He mumbled something while facing away.

She leaned closer. "What was that?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "I _may_ have told them a little lie to shake them off."

Gow roared with laughter, having been very interested in their conversation.

Zuko shot him a dirty look. "You can be gagged, you know."

Gow pulled himself together, but still wore a giant grin.

Katara seemed unfazed by this information. "I see. So you sneaked out."

Zuko dipped his head in silence.

Now Katara seemed mad as she stared strait ahead. "What are you going to tell them when you show up bloodied, and with me and a prisoner?" her voice was touched with ice.

Zuko hadn't thought about that. _'Woe's me for my lack of planning. __Again__!'_ Finally he shrugged. "What can they say? I'm the Fire Lord."

********

Zuko was mistaken.

His officials had _allot_ to say to him when they arrived.

He was hovered over like a lost child. After about five minutes he still hadn't been able to get two words in. He stood there with his mouth open, partially out of surprise and partially from trying to speak.

Katara had seen and heard too much. She stepped between Zuko and the majority of the crowd. "That will be quite enough!" she said in a stern voice.

The men surrounding them took a mental – and some a physical – step back. Katara's mood fairly crackled with irritation. She shot several of those standing around looks that screamed 'just try it'. Everyone remained as silent as death.

Katara purposely pointed at a General, "You, guard. Take the prisoner and lock him up. He's an earthbender so take appropriate precautions."

The man nodded not wanting to correct her on his title. He led Gow away, still on the ostrich-horse.

Katara continued, "The Fire Lord is coming with me to the infirmary and he's not to be disturbed the rest of the day. Is that clear?" She narrowed her eyes.

Many heads nodded, others stood in shock.

"Good." Katara said as she dragged the dumbfounded ruler down the hall.

********

When they got to the infirmary Katara's orders continued. She had Zuko put in a private room, then she had the staff bring in bows of warm water, bandages, towels, and a change of clothes for the two of them.

Zuko sat on the bed in amused silence, watching the show.

Once everything was done to her specifications, Katara addressed the staff. "You may leave us now. I don't want any interruptions. Not for me, and not for the Fire Lord."

The Head Surgeon looked at Zuko, who nodded his allowance of them following her orders. Everyone left and Katara closed the door. She breathed out a tired sigh, letting her shoulders droop considerably.

Zuko chuckled and she looked at him. "I don't see that often."

She moved towards him with a questioning look on her face. "See what?"

"You. Playing the Princess card. I thought you didn't like to be 'above others'?"

Her cheeks pinked. "It comes in handy sometimes, I guess."

He smiled. She turned to one of the bowls and rolled up her sleeves. "Take off your shirt." she said as she dipped a rag in the water.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Now Ambassador, one would think you got me alone just to undress me." He laughed and pulled his bloodied shirt over his head. When he looked at Katara again he could see her gripping the bowl so tightly, her knuckles were white. He caught a glimpse of her face through her hair. Her face was crimson.

He frowned, he hadn't meant to embarrass her. "Katara..." he said softly.

She glanced at him the turned back to the bowl, taking a deep breath. When she turned back to him carrying it, she was much recovered. She stood next to his bed with a smile on her face. "Let's heal your wounds."

* * *

**A/N:** **I try to treat my readers as thinking people. You will notice things mentioned in the next few chapters that haven't been talked about since maybe the first chapters. Everything in my stories ties together.**

Besides _Avatar_, one of my favorite cartoons has always been _Gargoyles_. The primary reason I loved it was it was _intelligent_. Everything led or hinted to something else, and they always let you make the connections, without rubbing it in your face. I love people who write like that, and I strive to do that too. I'm sorry if I fail in this goal.

Like I said in one of my first author's notes; this is a story from my mind. In my mind the picture is clear, on the page it may be a little fuzzy. **That's why I rely on you, the reviewers.** You ask me questions and give me comments that show me where I've fallen down on the job.

**Thank you for each and every review! They are all precious to me.**


	14. Returning

**A/N: If I were a bloodbender I'd make Brian and/or Mike sign _Avatar_ over to me. I'm not, so they didn't. All rights go to their proper owner(s). *grumblegrumble***

**OK, so I forgot there was another part in here, and the 'old friend' doesn't come visit until the next chapter. My bad. Sorry for the tease. At least you find out who it is in this chapter. ^_^;**

**Had this ready to post since the 20th. Was it only me that couldn't log in?

* * *

  
**

The next day Katara let Zuko out of the infirmary, but hovered near him to make sure he took it easy. It was another two days before she declared his wounds sufficiently healed, and let him go about his business.

Zuko had to admit, it'd been very entertaining while it lasted. Seasoned war veterans would cower, if Katara gave them so much as a disapproving glance. Most of his Generals seemed to loose the power of speech entirely.

He laughed out loud at the memory. Zuko was sitting in his office catching up on reports and messages. He'd received a report saying that Gow's men had scattered. Though some had been captured, some had also been found dead. Apparently, the Dai Li were not very forgiving when they discovered their 'prize' had escaped. Oz was still at large, but the Blue Penguin had been closed permanently. All of the girls were offered jobs by the Fire Lord in more respectable venues. Though not all of them accepted.

Zuko's hand rested on a small metal box, and his fingers tapped it absentmindedly. With everything that had gone on, he'd forgotten the promise he'd made to Katara. He intended to go find her as soon as he was done with these last few messages.

A message from Ba Sing Se caught his eye. He pulled it out and eagerly read it's contents.

His enjoyment of the note was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in." he said, looking up . He smiled when he saw who it was. "Sode. How are you faring?" the Fire Lord greeted the steward.

The man seemed delighted, if not a little surprised, that his Monarch remembered his name. "I'm well my Lord. Thank you." Sode bowed low, then rose to deliver his message. "The Ambassador, Lady Katara, requests your presence for tea."

Zuko's smile widened. "Wonderful. When?"

Sode smiled back. "Whenever my Lord chooses to arrive. I can take you there now, if you wish?"

Zuko got up from his chair and picked up the box as they left the room. He let Sode lead him down the corridors. The Fire Lord looked at the rolled parchment in his other hand. He was still holding the message from the Earth King. A thought came to him as he slipped it into his sleeve. "Steward, I believe we're going to be receiving a guest or two in a few days."

Sode nodded. "I'll prepare some rooms."

"Good. Thank you."

They arrived shortly thereafter at a small sitting room adjacent to Katara's private suite. The woman in question stood when Zuko entered.

"Thank you for coming." she bowed then straightened.

Zuko was just about to tell her not to do that, when she burst out laughing.

"I did that for Sode's benefit." she explained, giving the steward a wink.

Zuko smiled and looked between the two. "You know Sode?" he asked amused.

"Oh, yes. We met many years ago." Katara sighed. Zuko wasn't sure, but it looked like a flit of sadness passed through her eyes.

The steward bowed and excused himself smiling.

Zuko took a seat on a cushion across from Katara.

She bent tea from a pot into two ceramic cups. She picked up one and handed it to the Fire Lord.

He sipped the steamy brew, a black tea with a hint of mint. One of his favorites. He wondered if she knew that. He definitely didn't have the passion for tea that his Uncle had, but he still enjoyed a cup now and then.

"What are your plans for the next few days?" He held the cup, letting it warm his hands.

"I was hoping to go back to the village and see how the people are doing. That's partially why I asked you to tea." She took a sip from her cup. "I have the results from the soil samples I took."

Zuko had to take a mental jog backwards. He'd almost forgotten about the testing. "What were the results?"

"Poison. It's in the soil of their entire garden. It must have contaminated the food."

Zuko's brows knit. "Who would do such a thing, and why?"

Katara shook her head, "We don't know if it was intentional or not. That's the other part of why I'd like to go back; to find out."

Zuko nodded. "I'd like you to take General Axiom and some of his men with you. Not all of Gow's associates are accounted for."

Katara sighed. "Whatever you wish, but..." she looked at him hesitantly. "I want to investigate the couple up on the hill. I have a suspicion about them." He nodded, but she continued. "I'd like to do it without anyone knowing. I was hoping the two of _us_ could go over there in the next night or so." She looked down at her cup, embarrassed.

He thought about it a minute, it must've been a step for her to ask him, after her previous attitudes on the subject. He was flattered. "I'd love to." he said quietly.

She brightened a bit, "Thanks. I'll let you know when to get ready." They drank in silence until Katara noticed the box in his lap. "Is that the box Toph made for you?" She had a curious smile on her face.

He looked down at it, he'd forgotten he had it with him. "Oh yes. I should have done this the first day we were back." He got up and moved to kneel behind her.

She tried to turn, but he held her shoulders with a strong hand. "What...?" her breath quickened.

He took the key from pocket in his robes and unlocked the metal box. He lifted out the delicate blue ribbon. "I thought I should give this back to you, in person, at least once." There was mirth in his voice.

She gasped when she saw her Mother's necklace pass down in front of her eyes, held between his hands. She quickly moved her hair off the back of her neck so he could clasp it. She fingered the stone, knowing it's familiar feel as an old friend. She sighed and looked at Zuko as he moved back around to his seat. "Thank you Zuko."

He watched her eyes. There was more in her statement than simple gratitude; things unsaid from the distant, and not so distant past. He nodded and gave her a smile. He sipped his tea before furthering the conversation.

"I received a message from the Earth King. He's sending over a shipment of grain, and one of his Ambassadors requested to accompany it."

Katara beamed. "Toph?" she asked with excitement.

He nodded once, "Toph. They should be arriving in three days. I was hoping you'd still be here to greet her."

She smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Did you think I was going to run away again so soon?"

Zuko opened his mouth and shut it. He looked down at his tea. "I didn't want to presume. You are welcome here as long as you like." he glanced up at her and saw a slight rose in her cheeks.

She hid behind her cup as she took a drink. "When are you going to interrogate Gow?" she said, with an obvious change in topic.

I was going to let him sweat for a few more days. Maybe even let Toph have a crack at him." he grinned.

Katara laughed, "She'd love that!"

Their conversation drifted to other areas, as they had a pleasant time in each other's company. All too soon they separated, each headed for their self appointed tasks for the day.

********

When Katara and her entourage returned from the village that evening, she and Zuko decided that that night would be right for their 'operation'.

Separately, they both made it clear to the guards and servants that they were not to be disturbed all night. Zuko didn't know how Katara fared, but he received some raised eyebrows and whispering stemming from his announcement. He ignored them all.

When darkness drew across the hills he and Katara met at the outer gate. They had both made sure they weren't seen. They took a riding lizard from the holding pen. Zuko logically rode in front, being experienced in controlling these beasts. Katara sat behind him gripping his waist, so as not to slip off at the speeds it ran.

In no time they reached the village and skirted around the homes. They stopped part way up the hill and dismounted. They tied their lizard and continued up to the rock half-wall that surrounded the wealthy couple's property. They crept around the perimeter until Katara stopped them.

The hill sloped steeply away at this point, not far from the edge of the wall. Katara pointed from their feet down the hill. In the dark they could see the remains of garden clippings strewn down the hill. Katara looked around until she found a long sturdy stick.

She picked one up and Zuko put a hand on her arm. "What are you doing." he hissed.

"Testing a theory. Hold my arm, I want to reach further."

He got a better grip on her and braced himself. She leaned over the slope and poked the stick amongst the refuse until she found what she expected, but hoped not to see. "Pull me up." she hissed over her shoulder.

As soon as her feet were planted firmly he let go of her. She tossed the wood down. "It's as I feared." She pointed down towards the village. He followed her hand; the clouds parted and he was allowed a little more light from the starry night. He could just make out the the village's garden right below them.

Zuko set his jaw, realizing the implications. "Let's see if we can find anything more at the house." He motioned for her to follow, and they jumped the half-wall. They silently made their way towards the home of the rich couple.

They approached the inner wall to the home without being detected. Katara noticed a trellis and motioned to it with her head.

Zuko nodded and they climbed it one at a time, each holding the rickety structure for the other. They dropped silently down the other side of the stone wall.

He pointed to a lit window. They started forward when Katara noticed a guard coming. She tapped Zuko on the arm to warn him, and they ducked behind a small fountain. They had to hold each other close to reduce their silhouette.

The guard passed by and Zuko let go of his partner. He noticed her breathing was rapid and shallow. He pulled his mask down a bit, concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. She nodded so he put his mask back up and they continued.

They made their way across the courtyard and positioned themselves under the window. They immediately heard a woman crying. Zuko tilted his head up enough so he could see into the room. Zuko saw the couple. The man was standing behind a large desk and his wife sat across the room in a chair by the door. When he crouched back down he lowered his mask to mouth the words: 'the couple', and indicated their positions in the room. Katara nodded her understanding.

The wife's voice drifted out to them. "What if he talks?" she sounded scared.

The husband must've slammed his hand down on the desk because there was a muffled 'whack' from inside, making the wife squeaked in surprise. "I know!" the man's voice was tight and nervous. "I think we should go away for awhile. We travel quite a bit so no one will question it. We can stay away until this all blows over."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Those poor people." The woman resumed sobbing.

"No. Don't start again. We had no idea this would happen." The sound of his voice moved from one side of the room to the other. "Come on we have to get going as soon as possible." their voices faded away as they walked out of the room.

Zuko motioned to Katara and they made their way back to the wall. Katara bent ice pegs into the stone so they could climb back up and over. They didn't speak until they had retrieved their lizard mount and were on the road back to the palace.

"I can't believe them." Zuko stated angrily.

"We'll have to place a guard around their home to keep them here." Katara's voice was caught in the rush of the wind as the lizard rushed on.

Zuko tried to glance back at her, astounded. "Why shouldn't I haul them in tomorrow!?" he demanded.

"I want to hear what Gow has to say first. I want to see how they are connected."

He cooled a little and decided to follow her wisdom. Though he still would have rather arrested them with extreme prejudice.

* * *

**A/N: Because this chapter was delayed in being posted, I think I should have the next one ready by tomorow.  
**


	15. Toph

**A/N: I bow at the feet of the greatness that is Brike. None of this is intended to rip them off. I couldn't and wouldn't.**

If you didn't quite get what was happening at the end of the last chapter, don't worry. All will be explained in due time. But feel free to ask as many questions as you like. I may have missed a point I'll need to go over later. Thanks!

**Most of this story is from Zuko's point of view, if you hadn't already noticed. (I obviously like stating the obvious.) In this chapter there will be a short section in Toph's pov, just to give a little perspective to this. I hope I don't lose anyone.

* * *

  
**

The next morning Zuko and Katara were sitting in the throne room discussing their next course of action, when a breathless messenger ran into the room.

"My Lord, Lady Ambassador," The boy bowed to each in turn."the Earth Kingdom trade vessel has arrived ahead of schedule."

The Fire Lord stood quickly, with Katara close behind. "How far out?" he said as he descended the dais to stand at Katara's side.

"They just passed Azulon's Gates, my Lord."

Zuko and Katara started towards the door. Zuko gave a series of quick orders to get thing prepared. They departed for the docks as soon as they were able.

When the Earth Kingdom ship had come to a stop the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Ambassador were there to greet it.

Toph stood proud at the railing as the gangplank was lowered. Her hair was longer now and she kept it in a braid wrapped around her head, but with her characteristic bangs hanging down to her chest. She stood about as tall as Katara, lean and muscular. The seventeen year old had grown into a beautiful, if not always proper, young lady.

A crew member extended his arm and guided her down the wooden structure. As soon as her bare feet reached the earth, the blind girl's face brightened and she let go of her chaperone's arm. The man bowed to her and she nodded her thanks.

Toph tapped the ground with her heel and spun to face her friends, throwing her arms wide. "Sparky! Sweetness! I'd say good to see you but... you know." she waved a hand in front of her face.

All three of them laughed. Toph was enveloped in a tight hug by Katara. "It's good to see you Toph. It's been too long."

Toph nodded, "Almost four months. When I heard about a sickness that had a Water Tribe ambassador staying at the Fire Nation Capital, I was positive it was you. That's why I'm here, thought I see two of my friends at the same time." She grinned.

She turned to Zuko and hit him on the arm. "How ya been? Sorry I couldn't come to your summit thingy. I had to go kick some Dai Li butt."

Zuko rubbed his arm. "I heard about your skirmish. Did everything turn out alright?"

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Of course it did. _I_ was handling it." Katara giggled and Zuko smiled, returning Toph's embrace.

They all walked up to the Palace. Zuko knew Toph wouldn't want to ride after such a long sea voyage. They listened as Toph told all about her latest encounter with the Dai Li. And they told her _some_ of what was happening in the village.

********

That evening they had a lavish state dinner, befitting the honored guests, Toph and Katara. The dinner was something that was expected in situations like this, so Zuko felt compelled to hold one. He would have rather had a quiet, simple meal with just his friends. He was positive that'd be the girls' opinion as well, but they'd never say it.

High ranking officials and other dignitaries filled the rest of the long table. The meal had been going well so far, and Zuko was please to see the ladies were having a fine time catching up. Katara sat at his right, and Toph sat next to her. He would've placed Toph to his left, but thought the women would have an easier time talking if they sat next to each other.

At that moment Katara was telling Toph about things she'd done since she arrived. "Right after the summit Zuko took me to this beautiful Oasis." Her voice took on a wistful quality as she remembered.

Zuko choked on his drink and blushed. "Uh, Katara did you want any more bread? I know this is your favorite." He could see other Fire Nation officials around the table were eying him, having obviously also heard what Katara had said.

Toph and Katara continued talking as if they didn't hear him. "An oasis? What was it like?" Toph's opaque eyes sparkled.

"It was beautiful and magical." Katara said with awe. "It had a horrible name, but Zuko was nice enough to let me rename it."

Many of the officials were frowning at Zuko now, and others were shaking their heads. Zuko wanted to sink into his seat and disappear. He knew he should have told Katara not to mention the oasis, but it had slipped his mind.

"Hey Hot Stuff, why didn't you ever take me to this oasis?" Toph said popping a sweet dumpling into her mouth.

Zuko glanced around the room. "I didn't think it was your kind of place." his voice barely cleared a whisper.

Toph seemed to consider something for a minute then changed the subject. Zuko let out a relieved sigh as the other dignitaries turned their focus off him again.

*****

Toph kept an 'eye' on Zuko the rest of the meal. Something was off about his behavior. And not just during the meal, it'd been this way since her arrival. She was about to dismiss it as all in her imagination, when Katara knocked her napkin to the floor.

Toph felt one of the servants run forward to retrieve it, but Zuko got to it first. Zuko was in the middle of a conversation and he leaned over and picked up the cloth without pausing what he was saying. Toph, having been groomed most of her life in proper etiquette, knew this act was unthinkable. Especially with royalty. Unfortunately, the only two who didn't seem to notice were Zuko and Katara.

*****

At the close of the evening the dignitaries began to leave and the dinner was over, none too soon for Zuko. His dress robes were heavy, and uncomfortable for long periods. As soon as the others had left, and he was alone with his two old friends, he shed his outer robes.

The three retired to a sitting room to talk. This was the first time Zuko and Katara had been alone with Toph since her arrival, so they took the opportunity to tell her what _really_ happened in the village. And everything they'd done and discovered since then. She was on the edge of her seat.

"Wow, sounds like a fun time." the earthbender said shaking her head. "Sorry I missed it."

"I wouldn't have called it that, and I'm sorry you weren't there too." Zuko rubbed his ribs absentmindedly, at the thought of his beating.

"So what are you going to do about this couple?" Toph cocked her head.

Zuko looked at Katara. "Do you think we should tell her?" he asked casually, but he had an evil glimmer in his eyes.

Katara sat in mock thought for a second. "I don't know. She might not be able to sleep tonight if we tell her now."

Toph turned her head between the two. She frowned and crossed her arms. "You two are cruel." she grumped.

The Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Ambassador laughed, until their friend threatened to overturn their chairs. They somehow got hold of themselves.

Katara wiped her eyes. "Oh, Toph. I wish you could see your face."

Zuko's laugh slowed to a chuckle. "I promise to tell you tomorrow. I think you'll enjoy your surprise."

Toph sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter.

The hour was getting late, and Zuko and Katara hadn't had a full night's rest from the day before. Katara yawned and stood. "I have to go to bed before I drop to sleep right here. It's great to see you Toph, I miss not seeing my friends all the time." she gave the younger woman a hug.

To Zuko's surprise, Katara turned and gave him a hug as well. She yawned and was off down the hall before his brain could reengage.

Zuko turned to Toph to tell her goodnight, but noticed a pensive look on her face.

She didn't move but stared strait ahead. "Zuko can I speak to you?"

He wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about, but he knew it wasn't going to be good if she was using his name.

"What's up with you?" Toph was not known for her use of the subtle art of conversation, favoring shooting right to the point.

"What do you mean?" This time he really didn't know what she meant.

"You're acting strange, and what was up with that whole oasis thing? I didn't need to listen hard to hear the others grumble when it was mentioned at the dinner. Did you do something wrong by taking Katara to see it, or something?" she frowned.

Zuko breathed out slowly. "Not _wrong_ exactly. It's just that for centuries members of the royal family were the only ones to see it. I guess I broke a tradition." Toph barked out a laugh, but her amusement didn't make Zuko feel any better.

"Good for you. Now, what about the other stuff?" She crossed her arms.

"Other stuff?" he was at a loss again.

She hit him in the arm. "Yeah. You're acting all jumpy. If I didn't know any better I'd think..." Her eyes went wide and she stopped talking.

He narrowed his gaze as he rubbed his arm. "You'd think what?" He grimaced at the pain, she could hit a lot harder than when she was twelve.

She laughed again, this time a bit more nervously. "Nothing. Never mind me. ...So, is everything fine between you and Katara?"

"Yes. Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "I just know you two haven't always been the best of friends. I was just making sure."

"I think we're good friends. Sure, we've had some rough patches." _'Especially again lately.'_ "But I think we are friends again." He smiled and looked in the direction Katara had departed.

Toph nodded her head once. "Good. Well, it's been a long day and I'm tired. Goodnight Sparky." she turned and waved as she briskly walked to her room.

Zuko was left standing there watching her leave, wondering what that was really about. Most of the time he felt like he didn't understand women at all.

* * *

**A/N: Totally didn't think it would take an entire chapter to tell this part. I started adding bits, and it ended up much longer typed then I thought it would be. But that's fine.**

**I heart Toph!**

**Coming to the end! Only a couple of chapters left. Is that good or bad?**


	16. Velvet Bricks

**A/N: Zuko, Katara and Toph are owned by Nickelodeon. Though I'm not sure how they manage to contain their awesomeness.**

**I can't believe this is almost done. I _really_ can't believe I stuck with it until the end. **XD

* * *

The morning dawned but the friends didn't stir. There was no real need to rise with the sun. When they they did get up they felt much more rested and ready for the day.

After a late breakfast Zuko and Katara thought it was time for Toph's 'surprise'. She pestered them as to what it was, but instead of answering they walked with her for a time, out of the capital city and up a short hill, finally reaching their destination.

"Here we are." Zuko said, standing in front an imposing stone structure.

Toph stomped the ground. She raised an eyebrow, though it was hard to see it through her bangs. "You brought me to a prison to give me a surprise?" she sounded a little hurt.

Zuko laughed. "We brought you here, because we have a prisoner in need of interrogating."

Toph's face brightened considerably. She pumped her fist in the air, "Best. Gift. Ever."

Katara laughed and gave her a sideways hug, then they all went inside.

Gow was moved from his iron prison cell to a holding room for their 'conversation'. He had a smug look on his face when Zuko entered. "Come to gloat, or better yet; you've seen the error of your ways, and you've come to apologize and let me go?" he spat hotly from the chair he was manacled to. His demeanor changed drastically when Zuko was followed by Katara and Toph.

Whereas most people of the general populace don't usually recognize Katara out of context, they _do_ recognize Toph. Between her Fire Nation wanted posters, and being blind she's very identifiable. Of course, word of her being a prodigy with the ability to metalbend had spread especially fast among earthbenders.

Gow visibly trembled when he found himself faced by three Elemental Masters. All three were living legends.

Zuko eyed his prisoner. "I'm here to ask you some questions, Gow." he said evenly.

"And I'm here to make... I mean _make_ _sure_ you answer truthfully." Toph's face spread with her signature evil grin. She slapped her hand over her fist to drive home her point.

Gow winced, then looked at Katara. "And what are you here for?"

Katara leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. A smile crept up the corners of her mouth. "I'm here to make sure you don't die if they get too carried away."

His eyes became the size of Appa, and a shiver ran up his spine. "Wha... what do you want to know?" he said looking back at Zuko.

Toph's shoulders sank. "Aww. He caved way too easy! I thought you said he was an earthbender." She stomped her foot at Gow. "Where's your spine, man!?"

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "He was overcome by your greatness, Toph."

She smiled at the Fire Lord. "Darn strait."

He chuckled then looked at Gow. "How did your men know when shipments were arriving at the village?" he said in a serious tone.

Gow had a bit of his coolness slide back over him and he looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Toph chuckled, "You'll have to do much better than that if you're gonna try to lie."

Gow swallowed. Hard.

Zuko took a step closer to the seated man. "Who told you when, and what the village was to receive?"

"Um..." The earthbender's eyes shifted all over the room, looking for an out.

In a bored manner Katara smoothed her sleeve then picked a piece of lint off of it. "I wouldn't stall if I were you." she said in a sing-song voice.

Toph bent small stones out of the floor and played with them above her hand. Gow watched her nervously. She flicked her finger slightly and one of the stones embedded itself in the wall next to his head. At the impact he threw himself and his chair to the floor, crashing heavily on his side. "Ok! Ok!" he screamed in terror. "There are these people in the village that gave me the the delivery schedules." his voice shook, but it was back down an octave.

"Why?" Zuko growled.

"They somehow knew they were the cause of the illness. One of my men was 'in the vicinity' and heard them talking."

"You mean he was robbing them." Toph interjected.

"Possibly. Anyway, he heard them say it was their fault. I've always told my men, there's profit in knowledge of thing other people wish to hide. I contacted these people, and told them I would tell someone, unless they supplied me with something equally as valuable. They got their hands on the manifest lists and delivery schedules for the relief supplies and I told them it was an equitable trade. At least, for the moment."

Katara was shaking mad. She stood with her fists balled at her sides.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Who are these people that were helping you?"

Toph shot another rock into the wall, in the exact position of the first one.

"I don't know their names!" he wailed from his position on the floor. "They're just some rich couple that lives above the village! I don't even know how they're making the villagers sick! I swear that's all I know!" He shut his eyes tight. "Please don't hurt me." His voice had become very small, befitting the contemptible man.

Zuko and Katara exchanged looks. Toph dropped the last of her stones back to the floor. "He's telling the truth." she said, a bit disappointed.

Zuko went to the door and summoned the guards. "Take him back to his cell." he said with disgust. The guards hauled Gow out of the room, and Zuko stood at the door watching them leave.

"Now what?" Toph asked, clapping her hands together.

"Now we bring in this traitorous couple." Zuko set his jaw.

Katara had been thinking in a pensive silence, but at what Zuko said she looked up at him. "I have an idea." She gave the other two a sly smile, then breezed out of the room without another word.

"This should be good." Toph said and followed her friend.

Zuko could do nothing but shake his head and join them.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Fire Lord sat in finest royal robes on his throne. The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom Ambassadors, equally as beautifully adorned, sat below him on either side of the dais.

The grand doors opened and a very pious looking couple were ushered in. The man held himself tall and proud, but his wife's eyes were nervous as she took in the scene.

When they reached the last set of pillars they knelt and bowed low to the floor. When they rose to their knees the Fire Lord nodded his acknowledgment.

The wealthy man took in the two ambassadors seated in front of them. He was a little confused when he looked at Toph, obviously not recognizing her. When he turned to Katara she caught his eye and smiled pleasantly at him. His posture relaxed a bit as he remembered her pleasing manners last time they met.

"Do you know why you were summoned here?" Zuko asked in a smooth voice.

Katara didn't wait for them to answer. "We thought it was very gracious of you to invite us into your home, so the Fire Lord thought it only fitting that you be invited to his." she kept her winning smile as she spoke. Toph also smiled, but hers was a little less than comforting.

The man relaxed even more and his wife sighed in relief. He bowed again and his wife followed suit. They raised back up, "Thank you Lord Zuko. We're honored."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded his head in acceptance of their thanks.

Katara looked at the woman. "Madam, I thoroughly enjoyed your garden. Especially the bed of white flowers. What were they called again? White Jade?"

The woman swallowed and glanced at her husband. "Y... yes m' Lady."

Toph's eyes grew wide in mock surprise. "Isn't that flower poisonous?" she asked Katara.

The waterbender put a finger to her chin. "Why, I think you're right." She turned from her friend. "How do you garden them? It must be difficult, if not dangerous."

The woman was completely flustered. She nodded, "We take... um, special precautions when handling them." She looked down at her hands.

Zuko pointed his fingertips together at the tip of his nose and leaned forward. "Do you now?" his voice was even and calm.

The couple's eyes shot up to him on his throne. The woman reached subtly for her husband's sleeve.

Zuko grunted and snapped his fingers. Immediately a guard entered from his left, escorting the couple's elderly servant. They stopped almost in front of Toph.

The woman gasped and the man paled. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked, looking up at Zuko. His tone was more frightened then angry.

Zuko ignored the question and looked at the servant kindly. "What precautions did you take in dealing with the poisonous plants?"

The old man glanced up at Zuko then gazed at the floor. "When the plants died we would wear gloves and gather them in blankets. Then we would dump them down the vacant hill."

"Where is this 'vacant hill'?" Zuko prodded.

"Right above the Village's garden." The old man's shoulders sagged.

The rich man stood quickly. "I don't see how this could be of any concern to Your Highness." he said in a high nervous voice. He bowed from his waist in an effort to placate the Fire Lord.

Zuko continued as if nothing had been said, but this time he directed his question to the master instead of the servant. "And what happened to all of the cuttings that were dumped over the years?"

Katara answered for he man. "The concentration of so much toxin in one place was bound to eventually have an effect on the surrounding environment. According to recent reports the cuttings have leached their poisons into the soil. Some of the flowers have even started to grow where they've been dumped." her smile had faded into a look of pain.

The man's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. His wife was visibly shaking and there were tears in her eyes.

Zuko directed his next question back to the elderly man in front of Toph. "Did they know the toxins from their plants were poisoning the food crops of the village?"

The servant;s eyes widened, and for the first time he looked at his master. "Not at first, m' Lord."

Zuko followed the old man's gaze. "How long?" his eyes narrowed.

The servant looked at the ground again, and his voice became hushed. "Six months. Maybe more."

The husband became overwhelmed with a sense of outrage and fear. "Sire, that's a lie! We didn't have a clue!"

Unseen by the group, Toph had placed her hand on the ground as soon as the guard had come in. "The servant told the truth." she said simply.

The rich man was aghast, and confused as to how she could possibly know that. He looked like he didn't know what to do next.

Zuko sighed. "I don't just have Toph's affirmation of this man's statement's validity to go on." He noticed the rich man's realization of exactly who faced him, at the sound of the earthbender's name. The Fire Lord snapped his fingers again. A second later two other guards entered, with Gow chained between them.

The woman started crying and buried her face in her hands. Her husband watched the criminal with wide eyes.

"Gow, how do you know this man?" Zuko asked, indicating the servant.

"He brought me the payments from the couple over there." Gow tossed his head in their direction.

"What were the payments and what were they for?"

The man shot Gow a withering look, and the earthbender decided to stall. Toph cleared her throat and Gow glanced at her. He cowered a little. "The payments were in the form of information on the relief shipments to the village. They paid to keep me quiet about the fact they knew what was causing the sicknesses."

"That is all." Zuko nodded to the guards, and they removed their charges from the room.

Everyone was silent, even the woman's sobs were quiet. Zuko stood and descended he dais. The wife quickly got to her feet so she could take hold of her husband's arm.

Zuko's eyes flashed with rage as he stood practically nose to nose with the man. "I'll not condemn you for your gardening choices." He tried to keep his voice as even as possible. "The plants _are_ beautiful. What I can't fathom is that when you found out they were the problem, you did nothing to stop it. Even more unforgivable is that you remained silent as the problem escalated." Zuko shook his head. It still boggled his mind. "Instead of helping your fellow villagers, you bargained away their chances at health to protect yourself!"

The man winced at his lord's words.

Zuko felt a sudden surge of hate wash over him as he thought of the people who'd suffered and died, because of the callous actions of the man in front of him. His fists began to smoke and he almost succumbed to the desire to strike him.

Then he felt the presence of two women at his elbows. He glanced left and right and saw Toph and Katara looking at him.

Zuko's breath shook as he exhaled and closed his eyes. "Take them out of my sight. I never want to see them again." he growled. Guards came and took the couple away.

Zuko felt two pairs of arms wrap around him and he opened his eyes. He sighed sadly, but said nothing. He felt drained.

Toph let go first. She put on her trademark grin. "What ya say we get some food? I'm starving."

Katara dropped her arms to her sides, and both she and Zuko let out strained chuckles.

Zuko nodded. "It'll be good to get out of these clothes too." he smiled.

"That's a directive I can get behind!" Toph said with enthusiasm that had them cracking up again.

They strolled out of the throne room without a further thought to the unpleasantness that'd transpired.

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering about the title of this chapter, it pertains to the torture the three inflicted on Gow and the couple without actually physically harming them. It's also an allegory to the behavior of the rich couple. They were all smooth and beautiful on the outside, but they were rough and callous on the inside.**

**Most of my chapter titles have a double meaning like that. I'm not sure you would've noticed that.**

**This is a super long chapter! I'm sure you don't mind that though. The next chapter isn't this long but... the next chapter is THE LAST ONE!**

**I really hope you like it.**


	17. Farewell My Friend

**A/N: Avatar: The Last Airbender (The Legend of Aang) and all its characters don't belong to me. They are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom and were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I write this fiction purely for my own amusement and mental wellbeing. **

**Please make sure you read the author's note at the end. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this last installment of _Friends_ _Again_. It's been a good ride and I will miss it.

* * *

  
**

Toph could only stay two more days. She had to return to the Earth Kingdom with the trade ship. Zuko and Katara accompanied her to her ship. After a round of crushing hugs, and tearful (at least on Katara's part) goodbyes, the Master Earthbender boarded the vessel. Zuko and Katara stood and watched until the vessel was safely out of the harbor.

********

Zuko had been a little apprehensive that Katara would want to leave at the same time as Toph, but the waterbender said she'd stay the rest of the month, to follow through with the people of the village.

It was a week since Toph's departure and Zuko'd managed to stay on good terms with Katara all that time. He hoped that meant their relationship would avoid 'bumps' from now on.

Messages had arrived from all over. Zuko was excited to receive one from Iroh, saying he'd be coming for a visit. He'd also gotten a report from the village he was anxious to share with Katara. He thought these were too good to wait, so decided to seek her out himself.

He'd heard she was in her chambers, and when he got there her door was wide open. As he entered, her back was to him as she stood by her bed. She was reading a letter that recently arrived and he could tell by her posture it didn't look like good news. His bow furrowed, "Anything wrong?"

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She rolled the scroll quickly and laid it on the bed.

"Um... just a letter from Sokka. He wants me to come visit soon." She ran her fingers along the parchment.

He nodded as he approached her. "I just came to tell you I got a report on the village. Looks like the replanting on the far side of the village is going well. The people that are left are slowly regaining health."

She finally turned to face him and smiled faintly. "That's good. I'm glad." She sounded exhausted.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zuko asked again. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all. I think I'll rest for awhile if you don't mind."

Reluctantly he nodded and moved towards the door. He figured that the news about his Uncle could wait until she felt better. When he reached the door he glanced back, and for the first time he saw that her eyes were red. He watched her for a moment.

_'Why didn't I notice that before?'_ She was trying to hide something in her hand. He strode back over to her and grabbed her wrist forcing her to open her hand to him. She squeaked in surprise but didn't resist.

She had a small circle of water floating in her hand. At first he wasn't sure what it was, then the realization hit him. He frowned. "Don't do that Katara."

She just looked at him pleadingly, unable to say anything.

He took a step closer, and lowered his voice. "Don't hide your emotions. Not from me." Fresh tears formed in her eyes and began new tracks down her face.

When the sobs started to wrack her body he pulled her close and let her cry out her anxieties and frustrations into his tunic. A strange fear gripped at Zuko's chest, strangling his breath.

She clung to him, and he held her until she quieted down. He didn't speak until her tears had slowed and her breathing became more regular. She looked up at him gratefully as he smoothed the moist edges of her hair away from her face. "Is there any way I can help?" he whispered to her.

She shook her head. When she spoke her voice came out hoarse. "The letter's from Sokka. He said that Suki's having trouble with the baby. He's afraid she's going to lose it. I know he's really worried he might lose them both." Another few tears escaped her eyes and her voice cracked. "He's begged me to come help, but I'm not sure I'll be able to reach her in time." She wiped her face in an attempt to stem the tide. She rested her head on his chest, as if it were suddenly too heavy for her to hold on her own.

Zuko's heart broke for her. "Where are they right now?"

She breathed in a ragged breath. "Kyoshi Island."

"Why don't you take one of my balloons? You'll get there much faster then in your Water Tribe vessel."

Her head came up so she could look him in the eye. She smiled through the tears. "I didn't think of that. Thank you so much." She slipped her arms around his torso and gave him a firm hug.

He returned the embrace. When they parted he immediately went to make arrangements, and she started packing her things.

********

As soon as things were arranged Zuko returned to Katara's room. He sat in a chair waiting to see if she needed anything else, and he just wanted to be there for her.

He watched her as she glided around the room. _'Fluid, like water.'_ He wondered how she could be that poised and graceful after letting out that much emotion. He struggled half the time with just smiling.

She came over and picked up something from the table next to him. She gave him a small smile.

He leaned towards her. "Why didn't you tell me when I first asked? Sokka and Suki are my friends too." He chided her softly, knowing that wound was still fresh. "Did you think I had no time for that kind of news, or that I wouldn't care?"

She paused and shook her head solemnly. "It wasn't that at all. It's silly really. Not important." There was no humor in her voice as she turned away to resume packing.

He caught her hand and turned her back around. "Tell me."

It wasn't an order, she knew that, but she couldn't quite bring herself to look at him. "I... I didn't want to seem weak. Your so strong and I've been nothing but an emotional child in front of you." She removed her hand from his. "I didn't want to add crying-like-a-baby to the list against me."

Zuko let out one long breath. _'Where does she get ideas like this?'_ "Firstly, there's no 'list against you'. Real or imaginary. Secondly, I don't see you as a child."

She looked at him with something close to disbelief at the second part. "Don't you?" It was a simple truthful question.

He was shocked speechless. '_How could she say that?'_ She turned back to her packing. He sank further into the chair.

It was a thunderous revelation to him. He reluctantly realized... she was right. He found himself thinking of her as the teenage girl he'd repeatedly saved. That's probably why he had felt the need to protect her so fiercely.

_'I don't think of Sokka as a bumbling idiot. Even Toph is a composed young lady. Why didn't my view of Katara change?'_

Zuko took an real honest look at the Waterbending Master in front of him. Even though she was turned away, he saw the woman she'd become. It was as if she'd been out of focus all these years. Now that she was in focus, he realized it was as if he was seeing a different person.

He reflected on the things that'd happened between them in the last several weeks, adding them to this new view of her in his mind.

_'She has her own inner fire. It radiates from her, making others want to be around her. It makes them want to be better. She's fearless, brilliant, graceful, and strong-willed. She knows her mind and has no problem speaking her opinions. She's a beautiful woman.'_

_'She's beautiful.'_ His heart gave a little shudder. Maybe there was another reason his mind wouldn't let her grow up. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about that right now or he might not be able to let her go.

In the last few months he'd told her so many times, either verbally or with his actions, to grow up and act her age. Maybe he should follow his own advice.

He was roused from his world of thought when a hand waved in front of his eyes. "What?" he asked reflexively.

Katara giggled."Where were you? I thought I'd lost you there for a moment."

He laughed, catching her hand in his. "I was very far away, but I'm back now." Standing, he looked into her blue orbs, again, but for the first time.

She caught a breath. He seemed to be looking at her more deeply than he had in years. An odd feeling of warmth started to stir in her stomach so she withdrew her hand. She fiddled with the strap to one of her bags before looking at him again.

When her eyes met his once more he sighed contentedly. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." She smiled.

They walked to the airship docks in silence. When everything was loaded, and instructions were given to the crew, the two stood looking at each other. Neither wanted their time to end.

Zuko had so many things he would've liked to say, but found the words died in his chest. Finally he made his tongue obey him. "Katara?"

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Yes Zuko?"

"I really do hope everything goes well with your brother." His voice was low and sincere.

"I'll let you know." Katara's eyes threatened to spill again. The ship's engines started, drowning them in a constant roaring.

"Please..." His voice trailed away, abandoning him once more.

"Yes?" She took a step closer to hear him better.

He took a deep breath to start his thought over. "Would you come visit me again? I don't get out to visit my friends much. You know, with ruling a nation and all." he grinned. It wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but it would do for now.

She threw her arms around his neck, smiling. "Of course I'll come." she said in his ear over the ship's noise.

"I look forward to that day." he said in emphatic tones as he put his arms around her. "You're always welcome in my home."

She pulled back from the embrace, and smiled deviously. "Even if you _don't_ say hello until I've been here a week?" She punched him in the arm lightly.

He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "I promise to come see you at least within the first three days."

They both laughed as he helped her onto the ship. The great metal bird was already rising.

She leaned over the railing as the ship started to ascend. "Goodbye Zuko! I'll say hello to everyone for you! And I promise to take you up on your offer!"

He waved his farewell from the dock. She would've been too far away to hear his voice in the wind, besides he didn't think he could trust it.

_'I'll be waiting, Katara. I'll be waiting.'_

**The End

* * *

  
**

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! YOU WON'T BE SORRY!**

**Well, it took a 2x4 between the eyes but I think Zuko finally woke up. Yay! Let me know what you thought of the story as a whole.**

**Thank you to all my readers! I appreciate everyone who put my story on their watch list and everyone that gave a review! I hope it was worth the read.**

**Now, I have a surprise for you! This has a full-force Zutara sequel, coming to a computer near you! OK, so that's maybe not so much a surprise, but...**

**It will be titled _Journey_, keep an eye out for it!**

I may not start posting right away because I kinda need a break! *faints*

**Loves to all! ~eyecanread**

**  
One further note: if you want to see what happens when Katara reaches Kyoshi, I suggest you read _More_ _Than_ _Friends_. It's from Katara's point of view. In it, she's confronted with her feelings, and the affections of a handsome waterbender.**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! **XD

* * *

*

*

*

*

**Special BIG thanks to:**

Jazzy101 – my first commenter.

xyzisme – for all of your great insights, I still totally agree. You rock!

funniefriend1245 – for being a loyal reader, even though you're a Kataanger. I really appreciate the effort!

Ju97ju97 and ArrayePL – you both came in towards the middle but were faithful commentators. Thank you.

**Also:**

Storylover44, Jngirl, Zevvy, the black kitty, lalaland81985, BobsRules, blushes, rooch24, CelestiaLight, karinfan123, kurogani sai, (and the other's I've already mentioned) – for putting this story on your watch list and/or putting it in your faves.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPORT!**


End file.
